Première et dernière fois
by slakware
Summary: Ce soir est notre  avant  dernier moment entre amis... AH - Slash - Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà avec un OS assez court, je l'avoue... j'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir faire les histoires longues !

Cet OS n'a pas été corrigé donc je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes !

Je ferais peut être une suite mais ce n'est pas sûr... où alors elle sera toute aussi courte.

Cet OS est en rated M, ce n'est pas pour rien, et c'est un slash, souvenez-vous-en !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas pour les commentaires...

**Disclamer** : tout appartient à SM

o

o

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

o

o

Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes.

Je ne suis pas gay. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Jasper. Sa carrure, sa voix grave et profonde, ses yeux bleus expressifs, ses mains longues et belles. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de secret dans ma relation amicale avec lui. Des gestes, des regards espiègles, des frôlements par inadvertance qui étaient peut-être voulu. Le goût de l'interdit, la découverte… bref !

Ce soir est notre (avant) dernier moment entre amis.

Nous sommes trois couples parfaitement heureux en ménage. Nous avons toujours tout fait ensemble. Bella (ma future femme), Emmet (mon frère) et Rosalie (la sœur de Jasper), Alice (ma sœur adoptive) et Jasper.

Nous allons nous quitter pour faire notre vie chacun de notre côté. Pas trop loin les uns des autres mais assez éloignés pour ne pas pouvoir se voir quand l'envie nous prend.

On se retrouve tous la veille de notre mariage. On se marie tous le même jour. Dans deux mois.

Ce soir, on fait la fête. On a loué un gîte pour la nuit et on rentre chez nous demain.

C'est autour d'un verre et de plusieurs pizzas que nous sommes en train de nous rappeler nos souvenirs d'enfance. Il est plus de minuit maintenant et les filles commencent à être bien amochées. Rosalie et Emmet se font de l'œil. Je sais très bien comment va finir leur soirée ! D'ailleurs Rosalie fait le tour de la table, nous claquant une bise à chacun et Emmet nous sort son clin d'œil suggestif…

Bella et Alice partent s'installer sur le canapé pour parler chiffon et je reste dans la cuisine avec Jasper.

« Tu veux un verre ? » me demande-t-il en allant se resservir.

« Avec plaisir. » Il revient et s'installe à côté de moi.

« On dirait qu'elles nous ont lâché nos chéries ? »

« Oui tu comprends, elles ont tellement de choses à se dire ». Jasper éclate de rire devant ma pâle imitation, me faisant passer pour nos femmes. Puis reprenant son sérieux, il me dit :

« Pendant que nous sommes tous les deux Edward, je voulais te dire que ta sœur a toujours voulu avoir une expérience avec Bella. »

« Franchement ça ne m'étonnes pas, parce que c'est réciproque. »

« On pourrait peut-être leur laisser un peu d'intimité pour leur dernière soirée, tu ne penses pas ? »

Je regarde brièvement nos futures femmes et tourne les yeux sur Jasper, son sourire sexy aux lèvres.

« Je crois une c'est une excellent idée. » On se lève d'un seul homme pour aller s'asseoir près des filles. Je passe un bras autour du cou de Bella et lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Ma chérie, on te laisse avec Alice pour que tu passes la nuit dont tu as toujours rêvé. » Elle ouvre grand les yeux, nous regardant à tour de rôle avec Jasper et un magnifique sourire prend place sur son visage. Elle m'embrasse, attrape Alice par la main et se dirige vers une des nombreuses chambres du gîte.

Je ferme les yeux un moment, ma tête reposant sur le dessus du canapé. Je les imagine déjà en train de faire des trucs cochon et je les envie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens une présence à mes côté. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Jasper qui me dévisage, à quelques centimètres à peine de moi.

Ses yeux parlent pour lui et ce que je vois doit aussi se refléter dans mon regard : le désir.

Je regarde ses lèvres pleines se rapprocher de moi, jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur ma peau. Il s'arrête, me regarde, il veut que je réduise la distance entre nous. J'avance pour toucher ses lèvres. Elles sont douces et sensuelles.

Je me rends compte que je suis en train d'embrasser Jasper ! J'ai un moment de recule, j'essaie de faire passer dans mon regard toutes mes interrogations, enfin une en particulier, et Jasper me murmure :

« J'en ai tellement envie Edward. Depuis si longtemps. Une seule fois. Une première et dernière fois. »

Voilà les mots que j'attendais. Je me jette sur sa bouche. Sa langue caresse ma lèvre. La mienne vient à sa rencontre, je la lèche et me sens devenir dur. Jasper échappe un gémissement et sa main vient se coller sur ma nuque. Il me tire vers lui, je place un genou entre ses jambes. Je veux être contre son corps et je sens sa virilité sur ma jambe. C'est grisant de savoir que je lui fais un tel effet.

Sa bouche descend dans mon cou, je me retrouve allongé sur le dos, Jasper entre mes jambes. Mes yeux sont clos, je dois être en train de rêver. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas quand je sens sa main passer sous mon t-shirt et qu'il me fait lever les bras pour m'en débarrasser.

« J'ai tellement rêvé de faire ça Edward, tu n'imagines pas à quel point » me murmure-t-il.

« Si je sais… » dis-je sur le même ton.

Il redresse la tête, ses yeux plantés dans les miens, un sourire en coin. Je veux parler, lui demander s'il est sûr de ce que l'on fait mais avant d'avoir pu sortir un son, Jasper appui son bassin contre le mien, me faisant gémir. Il commence à entamer un va et vient langoureux mais j'en veux plus.

Je prends ses lèvres d'assaut et viens chercher sa langue. Je déplace mes mains pour aller ouvrir son jean et je m'aperçois qu'il ne porte rien en dessous.

« Merde Jasper, t'as pas le droit de faire ça. »

« Et c'est rien que pour toi, beau gosse. »

Il se redresse, se débarrasse de son vêtement et entreprend d'enlever le mien également ainsi que mon boxer. Il retire son t-shirt et je passe mes mains sur ses abdos, ses pectoraux bien dessinés.

Il s'allonge de nouveau sur moi, m'embrasse, aspire ma langue. Ses va et vient reprennent. Sa verge dure est dressée contre moi, sa peau est douce, ses mouvements sont précis et pourraient m'amener à la jouissance. Nous ne retenons plus nos gémissements.

Jasper migre au sud de mon corps, mes mains capturent ses cheveux, je grogne de mécontentement, je ne veux pas arrêter notre friction.

« T'inquiètes pas mon ange, je m'occupe de tout. » Il me glisse ces mots entre ses baisers mouillés sur mon torse, il aspire mes tétons, les mordant légèrement, lèche mon nombril et prend mon membre en bouche d'un coup. Je crie sous l'étonnement.

« Oh merde… » Sa bouche est chaude, sa salive glisse sur mes boules et le long de ma fente. Il m'aspire comme une glace. Ses mouvements sont rapides et précis, on ne m'a jamais sucé comme ça. Il lâche ma queue et prend mes boules dans sa bouche pendant qu'il me branle. Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Il doit s'en rendre compte car il me dit :

« Retourne-toi Edward. » Sa voix est rauque et autoritaire. Bordel, j'aime ça ! Je ne discute pas, me positionne sur le ventre. Jasper me couvre entièrement de son corps, il est chaud, son souffle sur ma nuque me donne des frissons. Sa queue collée contre mes fesses me donne envie. Il parsème mon dos de baisers mouillés. Je le sens à genou à présent.

« Viens, on va dans la chambre. » Je me lève, le suis jusque dans une pièce sombre. Il allume la lampe de chevet et sors quelque chose du tiroir. « Reprend ta position s'il te plaît et écartes tes jambes pour moi. » Je ne réfléchis pas, je le fais, ma queue tressaute à ses paroles. Il reprend sa place, à genou entre mes jambes. Je sens ses mains caresser mes fesses, il m'excite au plus haut point.

Ses mains se placent sur mes hanches et il me tire vers lui. Je suis à moitié allongé, à moitié à genou. Je ne me pose pas de question, j'ai confiance en lui. Il souffle sur mon entrée, le froid contraste avec la chaleur de mon corps. Bientôt de sens sa langue.

« Oh Jasper, oui… c'est si bon… merde… » Elle s'aventure en moi, chaude, humide, douce et tellement agréable.

Jasper prend ma queue dans une de ses mains.

« Dis-moi à quel point tu aimes que je te lèche Edward. »

« Mhmmm… » Un vide se fait sentir et je me rends compte qu'il a arrêté tout mouvement. Je veux me retourner pour savoir s'il a changé d'avis mais il me tient fermement par les hanches.

« Réponds moi, aimes-tu quand je te fais ça ? » Sa langue retrouve mon entrée et sa main, ma queue.

« OUI… oui Jasper j'adore ça. » Mon bassin bouge au même rythme de ses caresses.

Il ouvre le tube de lubrifiant et m'en étale largement. Un de ses doigts vient récolter sa salive le long de ma fente et tout en continuant de me lécher, je sens son doigt entrer progressivement en moi. Il entre et ressors doucement, pour venir s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque fois. Il l'enlève et un autre prend sa place.

« Je mouille plusieurs doigts pour ne pas te faire mal. » Il essaie de me détendre. Lorsque je crois que le deuxième est assez humide, il le laisse et le premier vient le rejoindre. Je me tends un peu. Jasper change de position sans enlever ses doigts, s'allonge sur le dos et glisse sa tête sous mon bassin. Avec sa main de libre, il guide mon sexe dans sa bouche et me prend jusqu'à la garde. Je crie mon plaisir.

Toujours avec sa main, Jasper me fait faire des allers retours, et je comprends que je vais pouvoir y aller à mon rythme. Je replie donc un peu plus mes genoux et m'enfonce au fond de sa gorge. Ses deux doigts rentrent facilement maintenant, je le sens en train de m'écarter, il les courbes et touche un point sensible.

« Ah… oui là, recommence. » Il le fait et je pense que je vais bientôt voir les étoiles. Ma pénétration dans sa bouche humide est de plus en plus rapide. Ses gémissements se répercutent directement sur ma queue. Un troisième doigt se faufile dans mon trou. Je murmure un « doucement » à Jasper qui s'exécute.

Je prends un peu plus de temps à m'adapter mais Jasper est très doux.

« Jasper… ça vient » Il gémit de nouveau et les vibrations combinées à ses doigts touchant ce point magique ainsi que la douce chaleur de sa bouche me font me contracter.

« Oh oui, oui… hannn… Jasper ! » Il avale mon sperme qui part en plusieurs jets, ronronne presque et mon orgasme ne s'arrête pas. Encore dans les limbes, je ne le vois pas se redresser, se positionner derrière moi et s'empaler en un coup de rein.

Il stop son intrusion au fond de mon ventre, le temps pour moi de m'habituer. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu mal, étant encore dans mon monde.

« Ça va ? » me demande Jasper les dents serrées. J'acquiesce, je ne peux pas encore parler. Je sens son sexe pulser dans mon rectum et je commence doucement à bouger les hanches. Il me laisse faire et j'apprécie. Mais au bout de quelques allers retours, lorsqu'il s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde, il prend les commandes et se laisse aller à son plaisir. Sentir sa queue glisser en moi et ses mains tenir fermement mes hanche me font devenir dur à nouveau. Ses couilles claquent contre les miennes et les bruits de nos ébats dans la chambre m'électrisent.

« Putain Edward, si tu savais comme tu es serré autour de ma queue ! » Entendre ces mots dans sa bouche me fais gémir.

« Continue Jasper, continue à me parler… »

« Oui je sais que tu aimes ça… merde, si tu pouvais voir la vue que j'ai. » Oui en effet, j'aimerais !

« Dis-moi ! » Il sort complètement pour mieux revenir, j'imagine ce qu'il doit voir.

« Te regarder, offert à moi, ma bite entrant et sortant de ton cul… hummm, je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps… »

« Oh oui, vas-y Jasper, plus fort ! J'en ai besoin, je veux que tu jouisses au fond de moi. »

« Ahhh, Edwaaard… »

« Oui, encore ! » Ses mouvements s'accélèrent, je sens qu'il est à deux doigts de venir. Ma main coulisse vers mon membre et je me branle en écoutant nos peaux claquer l'une contre l'autre. « Maintenant ! Vas-y… S'il te plait… » Il bute au fond de mes entrailles et touche encore mon point sensible, je sens son membre grossir et pulser. Il stop ses mouvements au moment où son orgasme arrive, criant sa jouissance. Je me vide en même temps sur les draps devant moi, dans un râle inhumain.

Il embrasse mon dos, me caresse, sort doucement de moi. Il roule sur le côté, ouvre ses bras et je m'y engouffre avec plaisir, posant ma tête dans son cou pour sentir son odeur. Nous sommes tous les deux en sueurs mais peu importe, nous avons fait ce que nous désirons depuis toujours et le moment est merveilleux.

Nos respirations se calment. On reste un moment comme ça, profitant simplement l'un de l'autre.

Je sens deux doigts se glisser sous menton et je vois Jasper les yeux brillants, heureux je pense. Il me sourit et m'embrasse à m'en faire perdre la raison.

« On peut rester ensemble cette nuit ? » me demande-t-il.

« Oui bien sûr, je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. »

« J'ai adoré Edward, j'en rêvais depuis un bail. Je suis très attaché à toi et cela ne changera jamais. »

« Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi. J'espère que notre amitié ne changera jamais. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, rien de pourras briser ce que l'on est l'un pour l'autre. Dors maintenant, je reste avec toi. » Il m'embrasse chastement et nous nous endormons épuisés mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me réveille le lendemain dans la même position, entouré de deux bras chauds qui me tiennent fermement. J'embrasse Jasper un peu partout pour le faire réagir et quand je lève les yeux vers lui, je rencontre ses beaux yeux et son beau sourire.

« Salut beau gosse. » me dit-il.

« Bonjour bête de sexe. » Nous éclatons de rire et nous levons en même temps. Je passe un boxer, un t-shirt et sors de la chambre pendant que Jasper prend sa douche. Je me rends compte que sous les airs calme et posé, Jasper est aussi fougueux. J'aime également son côté autoritaire, ses allures de cowboy.

J'arrête le cours de mes pensées et je retrouve ma sœur et ma Bella en train de siroter leur café.

« Bonjour ma puce, bien dormi ? »

« Hummm aussi bien que toi je suppose ! » me répond-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tant mieux alors. »

Nous parlons de tout, sauf de cette nuit. Nous étions consentent tous les quatre. Peut-être que le sujet sera abordé à un moment mais l'ambiance est détendue.

L'heure de partir arrive bien vite. Emmet et Rosalie sont partis avant nous. Nous nous disons au revoir, Bella et Alice s'embrassent naturellement comme elles ont dû le faire cette nuit. On les regarde bouche bée avec Jasper, nos cerveaux marchant sans doute à cent à l'heure, partis dans une imagination débordante de divers scénarios.

Nos femmes sont des amours, elle nous laisse seul Jasper et moi quelques instants. Nous ne sommes pas comme elles et sommes, je pense, moins ouverts devant les autres… bref.

« On se voit dans deux mois beau gosse ? » demande Jasper.

« Pas de soucis bête de sexe ! » nous rigolons ensemble. Il reprend son sérieux, se rapproche de moi, passe une main derrière ma nuque et me rapproche tendrement de ses lèvres. Je goutte sa langue une dernière fois. Je gémis une dernière fois dans sa bouche et me frotte une dernière fois contre son érection qui me donne envie.

« Aller, on y va, sinon je te prend sur le pas de la porte ! »

« Ok, ok… à dans deux mois alors ? »

« Oui mon ange, à dans deux mois. »

Un dernier baiser chaste et nous retournons tous les deux à nos voitures, à nos vies respectives. Nos chemins se séparent à la moitié du trajet et là, je ne pense qu'à une chose : vivement dans deux mois.

o

o

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

o

o

Verdict ? J'_essaie_ une suite ou pas ?

Merci d'avance pour votre avis !

Slak


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos encouragements (inscrits et non-inscrits), vos mis en favoris et alertes ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

o

o

**POV JASPER**

o

o

Le mois qui suivit cette fameuse nuit a été horrible. Alice n'a pas arrêté de me rabâcher ses ébats avec Bella : « Tu verrais mon chéri, ma nuit a été sensationnelle, Bella a su exactement quoi faire, quand le faire et comment le faire ! »

Traduction _« t'es nul au pieu ! »_

Je n'osais pas appeler Edward… je me suis dit que s'il vivait la même galère, il m'aurait appelé ? Non ?

Mais peut-être qu'il se disait la même chose !

Ou peut-être, au contraire, que ça lui a simplement fait une bonne et nouvelle expérience et que son couple n'en a été que plus heureux !

Ou alors il regrette, tout simplement. Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, il avait carrément l'air plus que ravi…

Bref… je ne suis pas le genre de gars à me prendre la tête pour des conneries pareilles, je _sais_ que j'arrive à faire grimper Alice au rideau. Mais elle a tellement fantasmé sur Bella avant cette date que ça lui a montée à la tête. D'ailleurs, la voilà en train de me parler _encore_ de Bella…

« Jazz, chéri, il faut qu'on aille les voir. »

« Alice, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. On doit se revoir dans un mois notre mariage à tous. C'est arrivé _une_ fois et _une_ seule fois et ça ne se reproduira pas ! On a fait ça avec Edward pour vous faire plaisir, et tu me saoules avec ça depuis un mois ! »

« Oh arrête, me dis pas que t'en a pas profité non plus hein ! Toi aussi t'en rêvais depuis longtemps ! » Elle commençait à m'énerver.

« Mais bien sûr que j'en ai profité aussi, mais je ne t'en parle pas toutes les cinq minutes en vantant les mérites d'Edward et en te rabaissant plus bas que terre ! »

« Tu ne le fais pas simplement parce que tu es un mec, et que les mecs ne font pas ce genre de commentaires, _surtout_ à leur future femme ! » Là, elle avait gagné un point, mais je n'allais pas lui avouer parce qu'elle m'emmerdait sévère. « Et je ne te rabaisse pas, je fais juste des comparaisons ! » Je haussais la voix :

« Là n'est pas la question, Alice, j'ai dit non, un point c'est tout. On ne va pas aller les déranger tout ça parce que _tu_ l'as décidé ! » Elle me toisa un instant, en colère, avant de partir en claquant la porte de l'appartement.

Elle n'aimait pas quand je lui donnais des « ordres ». Elle voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot.

Parfois elle me trouve trop autoritaire, surtout pendant non ébats. J'aime, de temps en temps, dominer mon partenaire. Ça n'a apparemment posé aucun problème à Edward. Alice devait sûrement vouloir un peu de douceur dans les bras de Bella, c'est pour ça qu'elle veut tant la voir. Mais je sais être doux également. Je ne suis pas un tirant du sexe, merde !

Je me demande ce que fais Edward à cette heure-ci… s'il se prend la tête avec sa brune comme je le fais avec la mienne ! De toute façon, il est hors de question que je l'appelle. J'en meurs d'envie mais ne le ferais pas. En vérité, je rêve de l'avoir encore dans mes bras une fois, de pouvoir le sentir, le toucher, le lécher, le goûter, l'étreindre… mais je ne ferai pas le premier pas. C'est tout bonnement impossible !

Nan mais regardez-moi ça, on dirait une adolescente en grand dilemme devant sa garde-robe ! 

_Pathétique…_

* * *

><p>Alice me faisait la gueule depuis moins d'une semaine lorsqu'elle rentra à la maison toute guillerette, me sautant au cou.<p>

« Je suis désolée mon Jazzou de toutes les misères que je t'ai faite. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai réservé un hôtel pour le weekend end entier. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut : massages, spa, sauna, jacuzzi, piscine et j'en passe. C'est à environ quatre heures de route mais tu verras, ça vaut le coup. » Elle était toujours pendue à ma nuque.

Etant donné que je n'ai pas pu en placer une, j'abdiquais. De plus, ça faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas touché (« _oh non mon chéri, c'est la zone rouge en ce moment !_ » ou « _non mon cœur, j'ai mal au crâne aujourd'hui_ », ou encore « _Jazz, laisse-moi, je suis fatiguée_ ») et elle semblait plus ouverte que d'habitude. Quoi qu'il en soit, je tentais ma chance. Je déplaçais ma bouche sous son oreille, là où elle était le plus sensible et parsemais son cou de baisers. Ma langue vint lécher son lobe et ma queue durcie.

« Je te veux Alice ! » Murmurais-je à son oreille.

« Humm, désolé trésor, mais il faut préparer nos valises, nous partons dès ce soir ! » Elle se détacha et partit vers la chambre. Je grognais. Je savais que je n'avais rien à préparer, elle choisissait tout à ma place de toute façon. J'allais me chercher une bière et m'affalais dans le canapé, attendant le départ. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Edward, me posant toujours les mêmes questions.

Vivement dans un mois.

* * *

><p>Le trajet s'est fait dans un silence confortable. L'hôtel était assez luxueux, chose qui ne m'étonnait pas de la part d'Alice. Un employé montait nos bagages dans notre chambre pendant que nous faisions le tour de l'hôtel. Alice regardait partout autour d'elle. Limite à chercher quelqu'un. Mais bon, nous ne connaissions personne ici. Il fallait bien qu'elle vérifie la marchandise !<p>

Nous sommes monté dans notre suite (oui, oui, une suite !), avons pris une douche séparée (selon les désirs de mademoiselle) et sommes descendu au restaurant. Nous étions à peine installés à notre table que j'entendis une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille.

« Alice ! Jasper ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! » Alice se leva de sa chaise pour serrer dans ses bras son amante d'une nuit. In-cro-ya-ble !

« Oh Bella ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie ! » Encore assis à cause du coup de massue que je venais de me prendre, je sentis, plus que je ne vis, Edward s'installer à mes côtés. Oh oui, je l'ai senti… son odeur, la chaleur de sa cuisse collée contre la mienne, son souffle sur mon oreille.

« Tu crois qu'elles nous ont fait un coup monté ? » Murmura-t-il. Je tournais ma tête vers lui pour rencontrer ses beaux yeux verts. J'avais moi aussi envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Mais nous sommes des mecs, alors je me suis contenté de lui sourire.

« Bonjour Edward… »

« Salut beau blond » Ughhh… il ne devrait pas commencer les hostilités comme ça. Ma queue commençait à s'agiter dans mon pantalon, me souvenant soudainement de la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble nous aussi. Je me raclais la gorge et regardais les filles en pleine discussion… Elles prirent place en face de nous, Bella me fit un coucou de la main en guise de bonjour, trop occupé à parler avec Alice. Signe que je lui rendis.

« Quelles garces ! » Marmonnais-je.

« Laquelle ? La tienne ou la mienne ? » Me demanda Edward qui m'avait entendu.

« Les deux… »

« Ecoute Jasper, je… » Il fut interrompu par le serveur qui arrivait pour prendre nos commandes. Une fois repartit, il poursuivit. « Ecoute, il faut que tu saches que je n'étais au courant de rien. Je me suis fait avoir comme toi. »

« T'inquiète pas Edward, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai ! Bien au contraire, je suis absolument _ravi_ de te voir ! »

Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé au cours de cette soirée. C'était carrément bizarre. On discutait de choses et d'autres, les filles surtout. Moi, j'assistais à ce qui se passait devant moi sans trop y participer. Il est vrai que j'étais vraiment content de les voir, Edward encore plus, mais j'avais encore le goût amer du coup foireux d'Alice dans la bouche. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça ? On est ensemble depuis le lycée, on a toujours été heureux, amoureux, on s'est toujours tout raconté et là, j'ai l'impression de ne plus la connaître !

Nous n'aurions jamais dû leur laisser leur nuit. Pas que je regrette, cette nuit avait été aussi magique pour moi, mais je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt à perdre Alice. Parce qu'il fallait regarder la réalité en face, en la voyant ainsi avec Bella, je savais qu'elle était en train de s'éloigner de moi.

* * *

><p>L'ambiance au retour dans notre chambre était tendue. J'essayais de contenir ma colère, de ne pas lui sortir les mots, tous aussi fleuris les uns des autres qui traversaient mon esprit et de les lui cracher au visage. Malheureusement pour ma future femme, je lui laissais simplement le temps de fermer la porte. Elle se retourna lentement vers moi, préparée, je pense, à recevoir mon regard noir.<p>

« J'attends tes explications Alice, et ne t'avises surtout pas de me mentir ! » Elle baissa les yeux.

« J'ai eu Bella au téléphone cette semaine et nous avons organisé cette rencontre. »

« Et tu ne t'es pas demandé ce que _moi_ je voulais ? Ou même ce qu'Edward voulait ? » Je me rapprochais d'elle, je voulais voir ses yeux. « Et regarde-moi quand je te parle, MERDE ! » Elle me faisait sa petite moue de chien battue qui me faisait tant craquer à l'époque. Bizarrement, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était qu'elle passe la soirée loin de moi. Je ne suis pas violent, j'ai toujours respecté les femmes et encore plus Alice, mais c'était une fois de trop.

Je préférai donc m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pour éviter de dire quelque chose que j'aurai regretté. Je me fis couler un bain et plongeais dedans, essayant de ne penser à rien. La porte de la suite claqua et je soufflai, soulagé.

La situation commençait à m'échapper. Le plus difficile n'était pas de savoir que j'allais perdre ma future femme. Non, le plus difficile était que, justement, ça ne me faisait pas grand-chose. Et le pire… était de penser qu'Edward vivrait pleinement son amour avec Bella, qu'ils allaient se marier dans un mois, qu'ils allaient avoir des enfants, une vie de famille, une maison, un chien qui sait ! Et moi je finirais comme un vieux con, fou d'amour pour mon pote d'enfance !

_Fou d'amour_… rectification… je pense déjà comme un vieux con ! Faut que j'arrête les bains, je vire 'gonzesse' !

Trois coups à la porte de la salle de bain me sortirent de ma rêverie… je ne répondais pas, c'était certainement Alice qui revenait en rampant comme à son habitude. Elle repassera pour ça, je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Mais la tête qui dépassait de la porte au bout de longues minutes n'était pas Alice. D'une part parce que cette tête-là dépassait largement la hauteur de la poignée (contrairement à cette dernière) et aussi parce qu'elle avait les cheveux beaucoup plus courts et beaucoup plus beaux. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas bouger, étant toujours dans mon bain, mais m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon eau remplie de bulles.

« Tu veux peut-être que je repasse ? » Demanda Edward.

« Nan, c'est bon… » Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler, mais le voir ici me calmais un peu. « Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais jamais vu à poil ! » Ironisais-je.

Il prit place sur le bidet… pas très confortable à mon avis mais je me gardais bien de le lui dire !

« Alice est dans ma chambre avec Bella… en train de pleurer. »

« Et bien sûr elles t'ont demandé un peu d'intimité ? » lui dis-je sarcastique.

« Evidemment ! » Je fermais les yeux. Je voulais avoir un petit moment de répit avant de mettre le sujet 'Alice' sur le tapis. « Jazz, pourquoi tu es comme ça avec elle ? » Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

« Pourquoi je suis _comment_, Edward ? » Je plantais mon regard sur lui. Il n'allait pas non plus me prendre la tête !

« Elle est bouleversée ! Elle nous a dit que tu avais failli la frapper ! » Je me redressais d'un bond.

« Comment ose-t-elle dire une chose pareille ! Jamais tu m'entends, _jamais_ je ne lèverais la main sur une femme ! _Tu_ le sais, _elle_ le sait, tout le monde, qui me connaît un tant soit peu le sait ! J'ai une éducation, je ne suis pas un enfoiré et je trouve ça honteux de sa part d'aller raconter des choses de ce genre. » Edward vint s'accroupir devant moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Ce geste pour sa part ne signifiait certainement que de l'amitié, pour la mienne, s'en était tout autre (pour ma queue aussi !) Je me reculais vivement de sa chaleur et ses yeux se tintèrent de tristesse. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas m'éloigner. Edward avait Bella, il fallait que tout se passe bien pour eux. Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Je ne permettrais pas qu'il soit malheureux à cause d'elles.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle avait dit ça, elle a juste eu peur ! »

« Même si elle a eu peur, Edward, je ne tolère pas le sale coup qu'elle m'a fait ! J'en ai marre qu'elle prenne des décisions à ma place, qu'elle me choisisse mes fringues, qu'elle me dise quoi manger, quoi boire, quand, où, avec qui et à quelle heure. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Bientôt elle me mettra un collier et ira me balader en ville pour que j'aille faire ma pisse. »

Quelque part, ça faisait du bien de vider son sac ! Manque de bol, c'est tombé sur lui ! Et même si ce n'était pas lui qui était en cause, ses yeux reflétaient toute sa tristesse.

« Bon, je vais y aller et te laisser tranquille. » Me dit-il en se relevant.

« Ecoute Edward, c'est pas contre toi… »

« Je le sais Jazz, c'est pas grave. Tu sais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. N'importe quoi ! Mais si tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux rien faire. » Il partit me laissant comme un con sur ses paroles.

« C'est bien ça le problème » Me murmurais-je à moi-même. J'aimerais tant lui parler, lui dire que c'est lui que je veux.

Mais n'était-ce pas une lubie de ma part ? Le fait d'avoir eu une expérience homosexuelle avec mon meilleur ami et l'envie qui en découle n'est peut-être due qu'au fait que ce soit nouveau pour moi ! Certes, j'ai plus qu'apprécié ce que nous avons partagé mais est-ce que dans un an, l'envie que j'ai de lui restera intacte ou est-ce qu'elle partira comme elle est venue ?

La deuxième chose qui me tracasse c'est que je n'en avais plus rien à foutre d'Alice ! C'est Edward que je _voulais_ ! Je rejette la faute sur elle parce qu'elle fait exactement ce que _moi_ j'aimerais faire ! Mais elle ne pense pas à leur couple ! Elle ne pense qu'à elle ! Là est la différence… Je ne veux pas que nos amis foirent leur avenir comme nous sommes en train de le faire avec Alice !

Je sortais de mon bain devenu froid et me couchais directement dans un sommeil profond.

C'est l'affaissement du matelas qui me tira de mon sommeil. J'ouvrais les yeux pour rencontrer les prunelles émeraude d'Edward.

Avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, il mit son index devant ma bouche, m'intimant de me taire. Je m'adossais contre la tête de lit en silence et c'est à ce moment que je vis qu'il ne portait qu'in caleçon. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur ses incroyables cheveux. Mon Dieu, qu'il était beau ! Les muscles de ses bras roulaient doucement à mesure qu'Edward remontait vers moi.

Sa bouche se posa délicatement sur la mienne. Je lui agrippais bien vite la nuque pour approfondir ce baiser mais il se recula murmurant un faible « chuttt… ». Je le laissais donc prendre les commandes. Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes et je sentis sa langue me demander l'accès. J'ouvris la bouche et, bordel, ce que c'était bon ! Son goût m'avait tellement manqué !

Ses mains encerclaient mon visage, ses mouvements n'étaient que douceur. Son touché était sensuel et partout sur mon corps. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant sa chaleur. Des frissons me parcouraient tandis qu'il parsemait mon torse de baisers. J'ouvrais subitement les yeux en sentant la langue sur toute ma longueur et le vit me prendre entièrement en bouche. Il était magnifique.

« Si tu savais l'effet que ça me fait de voir ma queue sortir et entrer dans ta bouche ! »

Il me fixait, n'interrompant pas cette connexion. Ses yeux n'étaient que désirs et mes gémissements l'encourageaient. Il me pompait plus rapidement, je le voyais sourire et j'imaginais sa satisfaction. Il raclait ma queue de ses dents, je sifflais de plaisir. Il malaxait mes boules et j'osais agripper ses cheveux. Je le laissais faire mais je voulais donner le rythme. Il me donna silencieusement la permission en arrêtant de bouger, ne gardant que mon gland au chaud. Mes hanches se soulevèrent et je donnais un premier coup dans sa bouche.

Un doigt bizarrement froid et humide vint au contact de mon entrée et je comprenais pourquoi il m'avait laissé faire. Il ne bougeait ni la tête, ni son doigt, c'était à moi d'y aller à mon rythme. Je donnais un autre coup de rein et lorsque je descendis mes hanches, son doigt s'enfonça en moi. C'était nouveau pour moi et c'était très agréable. J'accélérais la cadence, baisant sa bouche pendant qu'il me baisait avec son majeur.

Mes mouvements étaient rapides, j'étais sur le point de jouir quand je sentis un deuxième doigt entrer. Je me calmais aussitôt essayant de m'habituer à cette présence. Je me sentais étiré mais la douleur disparue bien vite parce qu'Edward reprenait le contrôle, me suçant comme lui seul savait le faire. Une lueur de malice passa dans son regard. Il me défiait de continuer seul. Je gémis et me remis à bouger lentement. Puis plus rapidement. Un cri m'échappa lorsqu'Edward bougea ses doigts dans une position qui m'envoya une décharge dans tout le corps. Putain, c'était divin.

« Là, oui… encore ! » Je le suppliais de recommencer ma vitesse augmenta. « Oh oui… j'y suis presque ! » Je m'enfonçais dans sa bouche chaude et humide, je le regardais dans les yeux, j'étais dans un autre monde. Je jouis fort et longtemps, hurlant son prénom « Edwaaard ! ».

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le ventre couvert de mon sperme, Alice devant moi l'air horrifié et la main devant la bouche retenant ses larmes.

« Et merde… »


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires d'encouragements, vos alertes et votre imagination pour la suite de l'histoire ! Merci aussi aux anonymes à qui j'aurais bien aimé répondre…

Petit message à **35nanou** : je ne peux pas te répondre, il faudrait modifier tes paramètres de MP ou envoie-moi ton adresse mail (avec espaces)! En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir.

Encore une fois, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé (-_-').

Et dernier détail, après je vous laisse tranquille : vacances dans 1 semaines… j'espère pouvoir un peu écrire sur papier mais un mari et deux enfants sur le dos, ça va pas être de tout repos !

_Petit détail post chapitre_ _: il n'y a pas d'inceste… et je rappel à toutes(s ?) que c'est une histoire rated M… _Vous me direz ce que vous pensez de celui-là, pour ma part, il me rend sceptique…

**Disclamer** : tout appartient à SM

o

o

**POV EDWARD**

o

o**  
><strong>

_Seigneur_… entendre Jasper crier mon nom, même de l'autre côté de la chambre me donne des frissons. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent avec Alice, mais la dispute, si s'en est une, doit être grandiose ! Surtout qu'à mon avis, je suis le héros principal…

Lorsque ma sœur a débarqué dans notre chambre, j'espérais vraiment convaincre Jasper de se réconcilier avec elle. Je n'avais pas prévu de le voir quasi nu et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Voir les muscles de ses bras en action, l'eau ruisselante couler sur son torse et le haut de ses abdos se contracter à mesure que grandissait sa colère, était absolument paradisiaque à regarder. Il fallait absolument que je cache mon érection, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, mais quand je me suis accroupi vers lui pour poser ma main, que j'espérais réconfortante, sur son épaule, le voir se reculer m'a blessé. Je suis donc parti, imaginant qu'il serait mieux tout seul pour réfléchir.

Quand je suis rentré dans ma chambre, je trouvai Bella et Alice en train de s'embrasser… _génial_ !

Ma sœur est partie après avoir remarqué que j'étais présent. Je n'ai même pas cherché à avoir une explication avec Bella. A quoi bon ? Malgré tout, Bella m'a quand même rassuré sur le fait que ça ne signifiait rien et que c'est Alice qui avait engagé ce baiser. _Tu n'as pas dit non apparemment_ _!_ Elle avait, soi-disant, seulement besoin d'être réconforté par sa meilleure amie.

J'aime Bella de tout mon cœur, mais j'ai cette sensation d'être vivant quand je suis dans les bras de Jasper ! Il a une façon de me regarder qui me fait me sentir entier. J'adore son franc parlé et le langage cru qu'il a eu lorsque nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Moi, je suis plutôt tendre, je suis, selon Bella, la douceur incarnée. Jasper aussi est tendre, mais à sa façon. Et je raffole de ça !

Je me lève de mon lit où je suis assis depuis bien trop longtemps et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'entre-ouvre la porte.

« Bella, je descends au bar de l'hôtel ! »

« Pas de problème, de toute façon, j'ai pas encore fini mon bain ! Je te vois tout à l'heure ? »

Je pars sur un « OK » et descend comme prévu au bar. Je commande un scotch et attend que le temps passe. Le bruit de la chaise qu'on tire à mes côtés me sort de mes pensées et je lève les yeux sur l'inconnu qui se trouve être Jasper.

« La même chose s'il vous plait » demande-t-il au serveur.

Une fois servi, il tend son verre dans ma direction, me fait un signe de la tête et bois cul-sec son breuvage. « Un autre ! » ordonne-t-il. Il me regarde enfin. « Alors Edward, ça va ? »

« Heu… très bien et toi ? »

« Oh à merveille ! Mon couple se barre en sucette et nos nanas sont certainement en train de se sauter dessus à l'heure qu'il est mais ça va impeccablement bien ! De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre ! »

Il siffle son deuxième verre pour en commander un troisième.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elles s'amusent c'est tout ! » Lui dis-je, pas sûr de moi.

« Non Edward, elles ne s'amusent pas ! Elles ne peuvent pas se passer l'une de l'autre ! C'est comme ça ! C'est pas comme la crève, ça va pas partir du jour au lendemain au bout d'une semaine ! » S'énerve-t-il.

« Moi je pense que ça leur fait une belle expérience et Bella n'en sera que plus forte quand on sera marié. Elle sait qu'après ça, elle n'aura aucune tentation d'aller voir ailleurs. »

« Nan mais regarde toi Edward ! C'est elle au moins qui t'as dit ça ? » Rigole-t-il.

« Bien sûr, on en a parlé tous les deux, et je crois ce qu'elle me dit ! »

« Tu es tellement naïf… on est pas au pays des bisounours ! »

Je laisse couler, à mon avis il ne faut pas trop le contrarier quand il a trois verres dans le cornet. Nous ne sommes pas du même avis et alors ?

Il reprend son sérieux, approche sa chaise de la mienne et accapare mon regard de ses prunelles bleues. Je déglutis péniblement. Je n'aime pas quand il me regarde de cette façon. Ou plutôt, j'aime _trop_ l'expression de son regard à cet instant.

« Et toi, Edward, que _ressens_ tu par rapport à tout ça ? »

« Je… » Je ne peux pas lui dire que tout ce que je veux pour l'instant est qu'on monte dans sa chambre ? Si ?

Il poursuit en murmurant :

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de me voir aussi proche de toi ? » Son visage est dangereusement proche, nos nez se touchent presque, sa chaleur commence à m'envelopper et mon esprit devient embrumé à cause de son odeur. « Est-ce que tu aimes cette sensation ? Le fait que ma bouche se trouve à quelques centimètres de la tienne ? »

Je murmure :

« Oui… »

« Et est-ce que tu penses que si nous passions le week end tous les deux, tu serais repu et ne chercherai pas à me revoir une fois que tu serais marié ? »

« Je… je ne pense pas… » Il se recule et je grogne intérieurement. _Merde_… mon érection n'est pas des plus confortables.

« Dernière question, Edward… est-ce que tu crois qu'elles sont réellement en train de faire la conversation, là, maintenant ? » Sa voix est basse et ma queue vibre à cette intonation.

« Oui » Je réponds sur le même ton.

« Bien. » Il se lève de sa chaise, attrape mon bras et me tire pour me faire avancer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Oh rien ! Simplement te prouver que j'ai raison ! Suis-moi. » J'ai pas trop le choix puisqu'il agrippe fortement ma manche.

Nous montons à notre étage. Devant la porte, j'y glisse ma clé et Jasper m'interpelle, mettant le doigt devant sa bouche pour m'intimer de me taire. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il peut être parano des fois ! Le silence règne dans la suite. Je lui chuchote dans l'oreille :

« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ! » Il me fait les gros yeux et me pousse vers la chambre, se tenant derrière moi. Il colle ma tête contre la porte et je distingue à présent des bruits étouffés. Elles doivent certainement pleurer ensemble ! C'est ce que font les amies, non ? Une qui pleure et l'autre qui la suit ? J'ouvre fébrilement la porte et devant nos yeux se déroule une scène que même mon imagination n'aurait pu inventer.

Bella et Alice, nues, dans la position du soixante-neuf ! Alice et Bella dans la position du soixante-neuf ! Bella sur le dos et Alice au-dessus ! Je suis complètement déconnecté ! Les bruits étouffés ne sont définitivement pas des sanglots mais bel et bien des gémissements. _Putain_, elles sont bandantes !

Jasper, toujours derrière moi, colle son torse contre mon dos et me murmure :

« Alors Edward, à ton avis, elle est intéressante leur conversation ? » Il presse ses mains sur mes hanches. Sa langue vient caresser le dessous de mon oreille jusque sur celle-ci. Il m'encercle de ses bras puissants et commence à déboutonner ma chemise. Je sens ses doigts s'aventurer sur ma peau, je suis parcouru de frissons. Entendre les sons qui sortent de la bouche des filles et sentir pleinement l'érection de Jasper contre mes fesses me tirent un gémissement que lui seul remarque. « Regarde les se lécher la chatte Edward. Vois le plaisir qu'elles prennent. Est-ce que tu crois que ce qu'elles font, va leur passer l'envie de recommencer plus tard ? »

Je pousse mes hanches vers lui et passe mes bras derrière pour lui attraper la nuque. Il s'attaque à ma ceinture puis à mes boutons de jean et passe sa main dans mon caleçon.

« Jasper… » J'ai désespérément besoin de lui. Son pouce touche mon gland, une décharge me parcoure et je m'arque contre lui, au moment même où il donne un coup de rein.

Il enlève sa main, passe devant moi et s'arrêter devant le lit.

« Salut les filles ! »

Elles sursautent, relevant rapidement la tête, pour croiser le regard sûrement noir de Jasper. Puis elles me remarquent, encore sur le pas de la porte, complètement débraillé, les yeux écarquillés. Elles veulent se lever mais la voix de ce dernier raisonne dans la pièce :

« Oh non mesdemoiselles, vous n'avez pas intérêt à bouger d'un pouce. » Son ton est autoritaire. Je ne sais pas quel effet cela a sur elles mais moi je n'en peux plus. Il est tellement sexy et bandant que je n'ai qu'une envie : lui déchirer ses fringues et m'empaler sur lui.

Il détourne la tête vers moi, son regard rempli de désir « Edward, vient par-là. » Je m'exécute, peu sûr de moi et prend place en face de lui.

Il continu de me déshabiller, sans se soucier d'Alice et de Bella. Ses yeux me transpercent, j'ai l'impression d'être seul avec lui et qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour moi. J'y vois un tel désir que je ne résiste pas et pose mes lèvres sur sa bouche tentatrice. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je ne les ai pas goutées. Il se laisse faire tout en continuant de m'ôter mes vêtements. Sa langue passe bien vite la barrière de mes lèvres et elle s'enroule autour de la mienne, dominatrice, alors que sa main se pose sur ma nuque. Il échappe un grognement sourd qui me fait gémir. Bien trop vite, il se détache de moi, baisse mon dernier rempart et me contemple de ses yeux à présent sombres.

« Tu es magnifique » chuchote-t-il. Il ne sait pas à quel point c'est lui qui est magnifique !

Il retourne son attention sur nos futures femmes et leur parle en se déshabillant.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous dans la même pièce, on va pouvoir jouer ! Edward, viens te placer derrière Bella. »

« Heu… je ne sais pas si… »

« Voyons mon ange, nous sommes assez adultes pour nous comporter en tant que tel et prendre un peu de plaisir à la chose, non ? Et puis je ne pense pas que les filles soient contre un plan à quatre, n'est-ce pas les filles ? » Elles ne répondent pas mais leurs yeux parlent pour elles. « Allez les filles, reprenez ce que vous étiez en train de faire, vous allez vous dessécher ! » Dit-il amèrement.

Je suis donc devant la chatte de Bella, le visage d'Alice tout près de mon érection et Jasper est en face de moi, derrière le cul de sa femme et la tête de la mienne. Il se penche sur Bella qui est toujours sur le dos et l'embrasse, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres, mêlant leurs langues.

Il revient à mes côtés, m'embrasse également mais son baiser est moins brusque. Il me caresse la joue, fait descendre sa main le long de mon torse, agrippe mon sexe pour me branler et le dirige vers celui de Bella. Il se place derrière moi, frotte sa queue contre mes fesses et pousse fortement ses hanches vers l'avant, ce qui me fait pénétrer ma brune. Elle hurle face à mon intrusion contre la chatte d'Alice, qui elle, lèche toujours Bella. Je commence mes va-et-vient, ça glisse tellement que je dois me concentrer pour ne pas juter.

Jasper retourne derrière Alice et la pénètre sans plus attendre. Il cale ses mouvements sur les miens. La scène est des plus érotiques. Deux filles en soixante-neuf se faisant culbuter en même temps. La pièce n'est remplie que par des gémissements.

« Regarde Edward, n'est-ce pas la scène la plus hot que tu n'es jamais vécu ? » La rage et le désir se mélangent dans ses prunelles. « Hein les filles… vous aimez vous faire baiser par vos hommes et vous sucer en même temps ? » Sa main s'abat sur le cul d'Alice. Il tend les deux bras vers moi. « Donne-moi tes mains. »

Ce que je fais. La puissance de pénétration, aidé de Jasper qui me tire vers lui est beaucoup plus puissante. « J'adore te voir défoncer la chatte de ta femme ».

« Jasper… arrête je ne suis pas loin. » Je balance ma tête en arrière, essayant de penser à autre chose que ses mots qui se répercutent directement dans ma queue.

« Oh oui… Edward… pince le clito de Bella. » Je m'exécute et merde, elle n'a jamais été aussi trempée depuis que je la connais. Il fait pareil sur Alice. « Les filles, je veux que lorsque vous jouirez, vous ouvriez la bouche. Edward, quand ma femme l'aura fait, tu mets ta superbe grosse queue dans sa bouche. »

« Je peux… pas… han… ma sœur… »

« Arrête tes conneries… t'as pas de lien de sang. Et puis… elle en meurt d'envie… hein Alice ? » Elle répond en me fixant :

« Oh oui, s'il-te-plait Edward »

Je continue de toucher Bella, regarde Jasper dans les yeux et laisse la pression monter. Au moment où les filles commencent à gémir de plus en plus fort et que je sens Bella se contracter autour de moi, Jasper crie « maintenant », ma queue s'engouffre dans la bouche chaude et humide d'Alice. Il continue de me tirer vers lui ce qui fait que je baise littéralement la bouche de ma sœur. Il fait pareil avec Bella. Je ne peux plus tenir, des mots m'échappent :

« Merde, Jazz c'est bon… »

« Oh oui, j'aime te voir baiser la bouche de ma femme. »

« Continu… »

« Plus vite Edward… plus vite ! »

« Ouiiiii… »

« Maintenant ! »

Nous nous déversons en même temps, c'est long et puissant. Alice avale tout ce que je lui donne, Bella fait pareil.

Je me retiens pour ne pas m'écrouler sur Alice et roule sur le lit, idem pour Jasper. Les filles s'affaissent sur elles-mêmes, épuisées.

Après cinq bonnes minutes où nous reprenons notre souffle, Jasper se lève et toise méchamment sa compagne.

« Tu vois ma chère Alice, que tu arrives quand même à prendre ton pied avec une queue ! »

Il part, se rhabille à la hâte et claque la porte derrière lui. Je reste comme un con avec les filles, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Alice n'a pas l'air bouleversé, elle affiche au contraire un petit sourire vainqueur. Elle prend la main de Bella dans la sienne pour l'embrasser. Leur regard s'embrase. J'ai l'impression d'être de trop. Je brise le silence et essaie d'éloigner ma future femme de ma sœur.

« Tu viens Bella, on prend une douche et on sort faire un tour ? » Elle me regarde, ne dit mot, puis porte son regard sur Alice. Cette dernière parle :

« Non Edward, Bella va rester avec moi. »

« Je te demande pardon ? Depuis quand tu prends les décisions à la place de la personne concernée ? » Lui dis-je.

« Depuis que cette personne n'ose pas te dire en face ce qu'elle pense ! » Comment ose-elle ? Où est passé ma sœur joyeuse et insouciante ?

« Excuses moi Alice, mais ce n'est pas encore toi qui va me dire quoi faire ! Bella, tu viens, point final ! »

Bella fait un sourire désolé à Alice et vient avec moi. Nous partageons notre douche en silence et descendons prendre un bol d'air frais… toujours en silence.

Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. Bella semble perdu… sûrement autant que moi ! Elle prend quand même la parole :

« Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Alice tu sais… elle est paumé en ce moment. » Je veux répliquer mais elle poursuit : « je la comprends vois-tu ! Cette relation que nous avons ensemble est magique ! L'avantage que j'ai par rapport à elle est que tu es compréhensif par rapport à cela. Jasper est autoritaire et joue de son influence sur les gens pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. » Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure de la conversation. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me passer d'elle dans le futur. » Je m'arrête de marcher. Nous nous faisons face à présent.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que tu comptes continuer de la voir après notre mariage ? »

« Bien sûr ! Pas toi ? »

« Non, évidemment que non ! »

« Mais je ne comprends pas, je croyais que tu aimais la relation que tu avais avec Jasper ! Expliques moi ! »

« Mais oui j'aime ce qu'il se passe avec Jasper mais je ne vais pas faire ça toute ma vie ! Je t'aime et il n'y a que toi ! » _Pure mensonge mais aux grands mots les grands remèdes_ ! « C'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie, avec toi que je veux avoir des enfants, pourquoi continuer quelque chose qui est menée à disparaître ? »

Je vois qu'elle réfléchit à mes paroles ! J'adorerais être avec Jasper à temps complet ! Mais tel que je le connais, ça ne serait pas son cas… alors autant rester avec la personne que l'on a choisi dès le départ, ça évite les mauvaises surprises ! Je sais que mon avenir avec Bella est tout tracé, alors même si ce n'est pas réellement ce que l'on veut, tant qu'on le sait tous les deux, où est le problème ?

Nous rentrons ensemble à l'hôtel, sans un mot de plus, mangeons dans notre chambre et partons dormir, encore plus confus qu'avant.

Je me lève le lendemain matin, tel un automate, mon esprit semble détaché de mon corps. Je veux me dépenser un peu ce matin à la salle de sport de l'hôtel. Je m'habille d'un short, d'un débardeur suivi de mes baskets. Je déjeune dans la salle commune et me rends compte que je ne pense pas un traitre mot de ce que j'ai dit à Bella. Certes, c'est vrai que dans l'immédiat je ne me vois pas être avec Jasper en tant que couple, mais l'idée de le voir disons… toutes les semaines m'est plaisante… même tous les jours. Mais le connaissant, il serait bien trop fier pour avouer à son entourage une éventuelle relation homosexuelle. Quant à moi, j'aurai bien trop peur !

Je me rends ensuite à la salle de musculation faire un peu d'exercices. Je trouve un tapis de course inoccupé. Mon regard se perd au loin.

Je ne peux pas concevoir ma vie sans Jasper et je ne peux plus concevoir mon avenir avec Bella. Elle ne m'a rien dit suite à notre balade. Je ne connais pas le fond de sa pensée… mis à part qu'elle veut continuer de voir Alice. D'un côté je la comprends, mais de l'autre… je pense que si elle devait faire un choix, il aurait été vite fait ! A savoir Alice.

J'accélère la course de mon tapis et regarde les gens autour de moi. Ils semblent tous heureux. A part une personne. Quelqu'un sur qui mon regard reste accroché. Une personne qui se défoule sur le sac de frappe comme pour expulser sa rage. Une personne que je n'ai pas vue depuis la veille. J'abandonne ma position et marche lentement vers celui qui fait doucement mais sûrement battre mon cœur.

Jasper donne des coups puissants, son regard est fixé sur ce sac, imaginant certainement un ennemi potentiel. La musique rock qui s'échappe de ses écouteurs ne doit pas l'aider à rester calme… les muscles de ses bras roulent vivement sous sa peau, son corps est en sueur à cause de tous ses efforts, ses cheveux dégoulinent de transpiration, ses jambes sont écartées pour se maintenir debout face à sa force de frappe. Il se déplace tel un félin chassant sa proie. Mon imagination se met tout de suite en action… et ma queue se met au garde à vous, pour mon plus grand déplaisir. _Calmes toi merde, t'es pas tout seul ici_ !

J'essaie de l'appeler à trois reprises, mais il n'entend rien. Je m'approche doucement et pose ma main sur son épaule. Il se retourne vivement, le poing en l'air, prêt à m'en mettre une. Je lève les mains en l'air et recule d'un pas, signe que je ne lui veux aucun mal. Lorsqu'il me reconnait, il me plombe mon ambiance mentale !

« Merde Edward, ne refais jamais ça ! » Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma présence.

« Du calme, je t'ai appelé mais tu ne m'entendais pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou là d'abord ? » Cracha-t-il.

« Wow ! Merci de ton accueil ! J'étais venu courir et je t'ai aperçu. »

« T'aurai très bien pu rester sur ton tapis. » Dit-il sèchement.

Je lui réponds sur le même ton :

« OK, j'ai compris le message » Je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers les douches.

Merde, il se passe quoi là ? Tout est en train de partir en couille ! Je veux bien être gentil, attentif, aimable et j'en passe, mais y a des limites ! D'abord Alice, ensuite Bella et maintenant Jasper ! J'aurais tout supporté venant de lui, mais pas son indifférence. Je ne suis pas une _connaissance_, on a quand même vécu quelque chose tous les deux, et lui m'envoie chier comme la dernière des merdes.

Y en a marre, j'me douche, je monte, et j'me casse. Avec ou sans Bella.

* * *

><p>Ce qui est sympa ici, c'était que les douches sont individuelles. Pas besoin de te foutre à poil devant tout le monde. Je ferme la porte de ma cabine, enlève mes vêtements et me met directement sous le jet. L'eau chaude me fait du bien, ça me permet de vider mon esprit. Je tâtonne à la recherche de mon gel douche lorsque je sens deux mains savonneuses sur mon corps. Je veux hurler contre l'intrus mais une main collée sur ma bouche m'en empêche.<p>

« Chuttt… c'est moi… » _Jasper_…

_Putain_… il est nu… collé dans mon dos… son érection… dure comme du marbre… contre mes fesses. _Hummmm_… _bordel de merde_ !

« Je suis désolé mon ange de m'être énervé contre toi. Tu m'as surpris c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas te faire fuir. » Il frotte ses mains contre mon torse, faisant mousser le gel douche, puis mes hanches. Il malaxe mes fesses et passe sa main entre elles. Bordel, ça glisse tellement !

« Hummm… ne refais jamais ça Jasper, ou je te fou mon point dans la gueule ! » Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

« Vraiment ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « C'que tu peux être excitant ! »

Je mets une noix de gel dans ma main et la passe derrière moi pour atterrir sur sa queue. Je commence doucement à le branler.

« C'est toi qui est excitant à taper comme un malade sur ce sac de frappe. » Il rigole dans mon cou.

Il se rapproche et me plaque contre le mur de la douche. Il mord mon épaule « j'ai envie de toi. Putain tu sens à quel point tu me fais bander ? »

Il se frotte à moi et je pousse mon bassin vers lui. « Arrête de faire ça, où je ne serais pas capable de me contrôler. » Je le refais. « Tu me rends dingue Edward. »

Ses doigts glissants viennent caresser mon entrée. Il en insère un et presqu'aussitôt un deuxième. Je pousse dessus, les absorbant entièrement en moi.

« Oh oui Jasper, j'aime tes doigts. » Je veux qu'il continu de me dire des choses obscènes. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par ce langage, mais ces mots-là dans sa bouche me font devenir dur en une seconde.

« Je sais mon ange… mais je sais aussi que tu préfères ma queue… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hummm… ta queue bien épaisse… oh, s'il-te-plait ! »

« Patience, je ne veux pas te faire mal… » Il me branle pendant qu'il met doucement un troisième doigt. « Tu es tellement serré ! J'ai hâte d'y mettre ma bite et de te donner des coups de butoirs qui te feront hurler mon nom » Il m'écarte toujours un peu plus.

« Putain ! S'il-te-plait, maintenant ! »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« _Maintenant_ ! » Il rentre d'un seul coup et s'arrête au fond de mon antre pour me laisser du temps.

« Merde… Edward, je suis si bien en toi ! Tu as le meilleur cul du monde. »

Ses paroles me font gémir et je commence à bouger autour de lui. Il me tire en arrière, m'éloignant du mur. Mes mains sont à plat et les siennes enserrent fortement mes hanches. Il prend le contrôle et plonge toujours plus loin. Ses grognements résonnent dans la douche et mes gémissements font échos. Il prend mon sexe dans une de ses mains et va au même rythme que ses poussées. Grâce à ma position penchée, il touche ma prostate à chaque impulsion. Sentir sa queue coulisser dans mes chaires me rend fiévreux, ses mouvements sont brusques mais à la fois tellement doux. Il doit ressentir la même chose parce qu'il ne peut plus se retenir non plus:

« Je vais venir mon ange… s'il-te-plait, retiens toi… »

« Non… j'peux paaasss… »

« Encore un peu ! »

Deux coups de reins en plus et il explose dans mon antre… je n'en peux plus, il faut que je me libère, mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Jasper est à genoux devant moi, suçant ma queue avidement, ses mains encrées sur mes fesses qu'il pétrit. Je ne viens pas longtemps après. Je le regarde avaler mon sperme, je vois sa pomme d'Adam bouger au fur et à mesure qu'il m'avale. Y a pas plus érotique !

Il se redresse et m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu es superbe mon ange. » Il m'embrasse de nouveau mais cette fois, c'est plus doux. Ça sonnerait presque comme un adieu. Je m'écarte et sonde son regard.

« Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien ! » Il répond bien trop vite à mon goût. Je caresse sa joue, essaie de capter son regard. Mais lorsque je rencontre ses yeux, je n'y vois que de la tristesse. Il se reprend bien vite pour m'offrir un sourire qui ressemble à une grimace.

« Dis-moi… je t'en prie, dis-moi ! » Il inspire avant de parler :

« Je pars Edward... je m'en vais... définitivement. » Je déglutis :

« Ça veut dire quoi _définitivement_ ? »

Il hausse la voix :

« Ça veut dire qu'Alice et moi c'est fini, il n'y aura pas de mariage pour nous. Je rentre maintenant à la maison, je fais mes valises et pars m'installer chez un collègue en attendant de trouver un appart' à louer. » Je suis sur le cul !

« Mais tu peux pas faire ça ! Enfin, vous vous aimez avec Alice, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, tu ne peux pas tout foutre en l'air pour une partie de baise ! » Il émet un rire sans joie.

« Ce n'est pas une simple partie de baise pour _moi_. Regarde la vérité en face Edward ! On est pas fait pour être ensemble ta sœur et moi, c'est Bella qu'elle veut ! Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux ! Ca fait plus d'un mois que c'est fini entre nous. Elle a changé, ou alors elle était déjà comme ça avant mais ne le montrait pas… bref, je ne l'aime plus tout simplement et je pense que c'est réciproque. Ça ne me chagrine pas, c'est autre chose qui me bouffe. » J'allais lui demander un peu plus de détail mais il leva sa main pour m'interrompre, se doutant de ma question.

« Ne dis rien Edward. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis bien longtemps. » Il m'embrasse tendrement, lèche ma lèvre inférieure pour avoir accès à ma langue. Son goût est unique.

« Tu vas me manquer. »

« T'inquiètes pas beau gosse, je serais là pour ton mariage, ne laisses pas Alice te prendre Bella. Bat toi pour ceux que tu aimes. »

J'ai encore tellement de choses à lui dire mais les mots ne passent pas la barrière de mes lèvres.

« Bye Edward. » Me dit-il en souriant.

Il sort de la douche, referme la porte derrière lui. Je m'assois sur le carrelage et réfléchis à ses dernières paroles '_Bat toi pour ceux que tu aimes_'. Le fait-il lui ? Se battre pour ceux qu'il aime ?

Une chose est sûr, je n'ai plus aucune hâte d'être dans un mois !


	4. Chapter 4

Oyé oyé !

Voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout chaud.

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je pense (normalement) avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Je vais peut-être continuer le prochain chapitre sur un POV de Jasper… vous en pensez quoi ? Attention, rien n'est sûr !

**Disclamer** : tout appartient à SM

o

o

**POV JASPER**

o

o**  
><strong>

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'étais parti de l'hôtel. J'étais à présent chez ma sœur et Emmet. Ça ne faisait pas partie de mon programme mais je n'ai pas trop eu le choix.

J'avais demandé à mon fameux collègue, Mike si je pouvais débarquer chez lui à l'improviste et rester jusqu'à ce que je trouve un appart' à louer… mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévue. Les premiers jours ont été assez difficiles pour moi. Je mourrais d'envie de retourner là-bas pour embarquer Edward. Impossible de me le sortir de la tête. J'étais un vrai zombi et passais tout mon temps libre dans la chambre d'ami.

Mais ça a dégénéré… J'ai découvert que Mike était un homosexuel refoulé. Je m'explique : il passe son temps dans les bras de Jessica (sa 'soi-disant' petite amie) mais la nuit, il sort pour s'envoyer en l'air avec des mecs… pas que ça me dérange, il fait ce qu'il veut ! Mais quand il est rentré, complètement bourré et qu'il a essayé de me draguer (non en fait, il a carrément essayé de me rouler une pelle et de toucher mon anatomie)… bah j'ai pas trop apprécié et je l'ai _un peu_ défiguré.

En même temps, j'y suis pour rien s'il ne m'attire pas ! Il a une tronche de cochon et des joues qui me font penser au cul de ma grand-mère !

Et puis je ne suis pas gay… je suis juste fou d'Edward. Ce que je fais… non, faisais, avec lui, je ne le ferais avec personne d'autre. Je serais capable de trouver tel ou tel mec 'beau' sans pour autant avoir envie de me le taper… il n'y a qu'avec Edward que ça me fais cet effet-là !

Bref, je me suis cassé, n'oubliant pas d'appeler ma chère sœur pour lui demander refuge… Ca fait donc environ une semaine que j'y suis et je fais tout pour éviter Rosalie… elle veut avoir LA conversation. Chose que je ne suis pas prêt à lui donner. Je lui ai simplement dit que c'était fini avec Alice, ce à quoi elle a répondu _« c'est pas trop top, y a longtemps que t'aurai dû la foutre à la porte»_ Manque de bol, c'est moi qui suis parti et pas l'inverse.

* * *

><p>Rosalie et Emmet ont une maison avec piscine (rien n'est trop beau pour ma sœur) et je m'installe souvent sur un transat, j'imagine mon ange à mes côtés, ou dans l'eau tous les deux, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine.<p>

J'avais été lâche de partir, le laissant seul dans cette douche qui avait accueilli nos ébats. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je préférais qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose clochait dans ce que nous étions en train de faire. Il se serait réveillé à un moment !

Il fallait que quelqu'un prenne la décision d'arrêter tout ça. Notre 'relation' à tous les quatre était malsaine. Alice qui s'accroche à Bella et Edward qui plane, ne se doutant pas qu'il est en train de perdre sa future femme. Mais si en partant je les ai fait réagir un tant soit peu, je me dis que je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien.

Pour ma part, je suis content d'avoir ouvert les yeux sur Alice. Cette femme n'est pas celle que j'ai connue. Elle utilise les gens autour d'elle et leur amour pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Elle est perfide, vicieuse et est prête à tout pour réduire à néant le couple de nos amis.

Ça ne m'étonne même pas de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles depuis ma fuite. Je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que je n'en pouvais plus de toutes ses manigances. Elle n'a pas cherché à me prouver que j'avais tort et m'a avoué qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé. Bizarrement, ça ne m'a fait ni chaud, ni froid. Je me suis juste rendu compte que j'avais perdu mon temps.

Je redoute le jour du mariage. J'imagine très bien Alice s'interposer lors de la cérémonie entre Bella et Edward. Je pourrais peut être l'enfermer ce jour-là jusqu'à ce que les vœux soient prononcés ! C'est une idée à développer pour plus tard. En attendant, je préfère continuer à me morfondre d'avoir perdu l'amour de ma vie. Ça fait cliché dit comme ça mais c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de mes tripes. Je l'ai dans la peau et je vais devoir tenir quinze jour pour ne pas faire annuler moi-même ce putain de mariage.

Une ombre me bloque les rayons du soleil, je lève la tête et découvre ma chère sœur, points sur les hanches, lunettes de soleil rabaissées sur le nez, qui me toise de ses yeux-parle-ou-je-te-tue bleus…

« T'as vraiment intérêt à ouvrir ta gamelle si tu veux pas que je demande des explications à ta future femme ! »

Je l'invite à s'asseoir à mes côtés d'un mouvement de bras. Je peux lui dire, elle est ma seule famille et ne veut que mon bonheur ! Advienne que pourra, je lâche la bombe :

« Je suis amoureux… »

« Heu… oui, je le sais déjà ! »

« Pas d'Alice. C'est fini entre nous. J'ai… j'ai rencontré une autre personne. »

« Et bien c'est une très bonne nouvelle, ce soir on ouvre une bouteille ! »

Je la regarde et hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? Tu voudrais que je fonde en larmes ? » Rit elle. « Excuses moi mais je n'ai jamais aimé cette sale peste ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? »

« Et ça aurait changé quoi ? Tu l'aurais quitté ? » Je réfléchis et répond honnêtement :

« Non. Non je ne pense pas. » Elle roula ses yeux :

« Bah tu vois ! Bon dis-moi, comment est cette fameuse personne ? » J'étais enthousiaste :

« C'est incroyable Rose, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme ça. Mon cœur bat plus vite, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer et lorsque je suis à proximité ou que je frôle ses lèvres, une bulle se forme autour de nous et plus rien n'existe. C'est comme si nous étions seuls au monde. »

« Mais c'est formidable ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Et là, la douche froide. Je me renferme sur moi-même. Ma sœur le remarque :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? »

« Rien… rien du tout. »

« Bon c'est qui alors ? »

Je lui dis, je lui dis pas… ? En même temps, si je lui dis, ça sera un pas en avant ! Mais un pas en avant pour quoi ? Pour me retrouver tout seul comme un con dans dix ans et ruminer sur ma solitude ? Et de toute façon, que je lui dise ou pas, ça changera quoi ? Strictement rien…

Rosalie patiente pendant mon monologue intérieur, alors que tout le monde sait que la patience n'est pas son fort… donc, je me lance :

« C'est… c'est… Ed… Edward » Le son de ma voix baisse au fur et à mesure.

« Parle plus fort Jasper, j'ai rien entendu » Je prends une inspiration inutile :

« C'est Edward ! » Un ange passe...

« Oh ! »

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment. Je la laisse réfléchir sur ce que je viens de dire. Ni elle ni moi ne parlons.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je décide de partir. Je commence à me lever lorsque Rosalie pose une main sur mon bras et se décide à parler. Elle a son air sérieux sur le visage mais sa voix est douce :

« Jasper. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Je n'ai aucun apriori et je te souhaite vraiment d'être heureux. J'espère seulement que cet amour n'est pas à sens unique, parce que connaissant Alice, elle va faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour te pourrir la vie. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est de te voir souffrir »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ça me touche vraiment, je pose alors ma main sur la sienne qui est toujours sur mon bras et lui souffle un merci à peine audible. Elle fait alors une chose à laquelle je ne m'attends absolument pas venant de sa part : elle me prend dans ses bras.

« Aller, Jazz, ne t'en fais pas, on l'aura cette salope, t'auras ton mec et t'auras droit à ta part de bonheur, ok ? »

« Merci sœurette. »

Après cet élan d'affection, je monte dans ma chambre, pour cogiter comme une pauvre âme en peine que je suis.

* * *

><p>Ces quinze derniers jours ont passés relativement vite. Après que Rosalie m'ai remonté le moral, je me suis donné à fond dans mon boulot et me passais en boucle dans ma tête mon adage du moment « advienne que pourra »… j'aurais tout aussi bien pu dire « qui vivra verra » ou encore « demain est un autre jour » ou « chaque jour suffit sa peine » ou alors… bon ok j'arrête, je divague…<p>

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis, en quelque sorte, préparé à voir tout le monde en face. Je sais par ma sœur qu'Edward n'a pas annulé son mariage (grrrrr…), mais si c'est avec Bella qu'il conçoit son bonheur, je ferais tout pour ne pas qu'Alice y mette son grain de sel.

Rose est en ébullition, elle court partout et engueule tout le monde. Je suis bien le seul à qui elle ne dit rien. C'est Emmet qui s'en prend plein la tronche (pour son bien paraît-il). En effet, Rose dit que si elle le ménage maintenant, il va en prendre l'habitude, ce qu'elle ne veut surtout pas. Elle détesterait tomber dans une routine, ça serait « la fin de son soi intérieur »… pfff on aura tout vu ! « Tu comprends Jasper, j'ai passé tellement d'année à forger mon caractère de garce ! Si j'abandonne maintenant, je suis morte ! » Mais bon, Emmet sait très bien à qui il a à faire… il connait ma sœur différemment et il l'aime pour ça.

* * *

><p>La veille du mariage… me voici dans l'avion qui m'amène aux portes de mon enfer personnel… l'atterrissage est imminent et mon cœur menace de se faire la male… j'appréhende énormément le face à face avec Edward. Il me manque atrocement et je vais avoir le coup de grâce demain lorsqu'il dira « oui » au prêtre en regardant sa femme avec amour… beurk ! J'aurai très bien pu ne pas venir, Rosalie ne m'en aurait pas tenu rigueur, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas le voir une dernière fois. Ça m'est physiquement et psychologiquement impossible. Une fois que j'aurai plongé mon regard dans ses prunelles d'un vert flamboyant et pénétré son âme, je pourrais mourir tranquille.<p>

Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre après être arrivé à l'hôtel. Je fais les cents pas, me demandant ce que je dois faire, à savoir 1) me cacher, ce qui n'est pas trop mon genre et 2) faire comme si de rien n'était… je suis décidé à prendre le taureau par les cornes, ne pas montrer à quel point tout cela m'affecte et garder un visage souriant et impassible aux yeux de tous. Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, je saute dans ma douche pour être frais comme un gardon pour le déjeuner du soir. Il est convenu, à la base, qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble la veille au soir pour profiter encore un peu les uns des autres.

Je termine de ranger mes dernières affaires dans ma chambre lorsqu'un coup à la porte me fais sursauter. _Bordel, j'me transforme en gonzesse !_ Prêt à faire peur la personne qui m'a foutu la trouille de ma vie, j'ouvre la porte discrètement, préparant à hurler un « BOUHHH ». Malheureusement, il n'y a que du vide devant moi. Je regarde alors à droite – rien – puis à gauche. Et là, je me retrouve quasi nez à nez avec Edward et Bella qui s'embrassent comme des ados, se touchant certainement les amygdales, devant la porte d'une chambre, qui je pense est la leur… _putain, en plus ils sont juste à côté de la mienne._

Impossible de décoller mes yeux de ce spectacle gerbant à souhait. Ils sont tous les deux en train de gémir. Pris d'un éclair de lucidité, je referme la porte au moment où Edward passe une main sous la chemise de Bella et l'autre sur son cul…

Très bien, il veut la jouer hard, on va la jouer hard ! J'attends cinq bonnes minutes avant de rouvrir ma porte et de descendre d'un air nonchalant au restaurant. Emmet et Rosalie sont déjà là et seuls. _Ça m'étonnerait que l'autre pute d'Alice montre le bout de son nez ce soir_… donc il ne manque plus que notre couple far j'ai-envie-de-te-prendre-sauvagement-contre-la-porte-devant-tous-les-clients-de-l'hôtel !

J'avais pensé avoir joué au salop en me barrant précipitamment la dernière fois mais là, je pense que je vais l'être plus encore. Ça me fou les boules de les avoir vu dans cette putain de position. J'me sens encore plus seul qu'avant si c'est possible. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été manipulé et je n'aime pas ça.

J'ai toujours eu le contrôle de moi-même mais mes sentiments me font devenir une putain de chochotte et ça me déstabilise complètement. Non, en fait c'est LUI qui me déstabilise. Mais je compte bien reprendre tout ça en main d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas que le serveur nous a apporté nos boissons. Je remercie Rosalie d'un signe de tête pour le whisky qu'elle m'a commandé. Elle m'avait demandé la permission de parler à Emmet de mon petit – gros – problème. Je m'étais empressé de dire oui, ne souhaitant pas le lui dire moi-même. Pas que j'avais peur de sa réaction, je ne voyais juste pas pourquoi je devrais en parler à la terre entière étant donné que nous (Edward et moi) ne sommes pas ensemble. Emmet était alors venu me voir, disant que rien ne changerait pour lui et qu'il était fier de devenir officiellement mon beau-frère.

Nous trinquons tous les trois, engageant la conversation sur le travail d'Emmet. J'apprends qu'il envisage de laisser tomber sa carrière de boxeur professionnel pour devenir coach. Mais également qu'ils veulent consacrer leur temps à essayer de fonder une famille.

Je bois donc mon deuxième verre d'alcool à leur santé, les félicitant et leur souhaitant beaucoup de plaisir dans la fabrication de mes futurs neveux et nièces.

Nous sommes euphoriques lorsque Bella et Edward arrivent, nous présentant leurs excuses pour leur retard. Ressentant les premiers effets du whisky dans mon sang, je ne me démonte pas :

« Ce n'est pas grave, mais la prochaine fois, essayer de commencer vos préliminaires dans votre chambre et non dans le couloir, quelqu'un pourrait vous surprendre. » Mon ton est sec et mon visage impassible. Bella vire au rouge comme à son habitude et les mâchoires d'Edward se contractent. _Bordel, même quand il fait ça il est bandant !_

L'ambiance est pesante. Rosalie essaie d'engager un minimum la conversation mais son visage montre qu'elle s'emmerde grave. Seul son futur mari est décontracté.

En appelant le serveur pour avoir mon troisième verre, je remarque au bar une petite blonde qui me reluque sans discrétion. _Ça pourrait être drôle !_ Finalement j'en commande deux (pour lui éviter les allers retours). Il y a une musique d'ambiance et je suis bien décidé à dérider tous ces pète sec. J'avale mon verre cul sec et dis à Rose que je reviens. Je me dirige directement vers Miss Blondasse et lui glisse dans l'oreille d'une voix sexy :

« Tu danses poupée ? » Elle me jette un regard septique. Je poursuis « ouais je sais c'est cliché mais je m'emmerde grave et tu sembles être une bonne distraction. » Je termine ma phrase en posant ma main sur sa cuisse fine, la faisant remonter doucement sous sa jupe. Elle ferme les yeux et déglutit. _Gagné_. Je demande au gars derrière le bar de changer de musique. Miss Blondasse prend la main que je lui tends et je l'amène vers ce qui ressemble de loin à une piste de danse.

Une musique rythmée retentit alors des basses (me demandez pas ce que c'est, j'en ai rien à foutre) et je tiens fermement les hanches de Miss Machin pour qu'elle ondule contre mon bassin. Je caresse son dos, descend sur son cul rebondit que je palpe sans honte. Je n'ai pas envie de me donner en spectacle, mais je sens le regard brulant d'Edward sur moi, je le sais tendu comme un arc et malgré son choix pour Bella, je _sais_ qu'il n'est pas indifférent.

Miss Truc est maintenant en train de gémir. Elle doit bien sentir mon érection au vu de nos corps collés l'un à l'autre. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que cette queue dure ne lui est pas destinée. Je me suis imaginé danser collé serré avec Edward, se frottant mutuellement pour faire grimper le plaisir. A la fin de la musique, au moment où j'ouvre les yeux sur un Edward limite vert de rage, je remercie Miss Bidule en l'embrassant, introduisant ma langue dans sa bouche sans sa permission.

Je m'arrête avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse (ce qui a duré un bon moment et non j'ai pas la grosse tête) et repars vers la table pour remarquer que nos amis sont parti. _Bon débarras_. Je bois mon quatrième whisky et Rosalie éclate de rire suivi par Emmet.

La soirée se déroule finalement bien, nous avons bien mangé, prenant notre temps et n'avons pas évoqué Bella et Edward. C'est épuisé que je remonte lentement dans ma chambre.

Je m'apprête à glisser ma carte magnétique de la porte lorsqu'on me plaque durement contre celle-ci. Je sais que c'est Edward avant même qu'il ne parle, son parfum assaillant mes narines.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ce soir Jasper ? » Dit-il durement. J'essaie de me retourner mais sa colère apparente est sa force ce soir. Je ne me laisse pas démonter.

« Allons Edward, ne t'es-tu pas aussi bien amusé avant de descendre pour le repas ? » Ma voix est calme, mon corps aussi parce que je suis complétement détendu contre lui, sauf une partie de mon anatomie (je ne vous direz pas laquelle). Ma réplique a le don de le faire se détacher de moi – ce que je regrette immédiatement.

Il recule quelque peu et je peux me retourner pour contempler son beau visage remplie de fureur. « Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose peut être, Monsieur le futur marié ? »

« Écoute Jasper, il faut qu'on parle, ça ne peut plus durer. » Il a baissé d'un ton et je peux voir à quel point il est blessé. Je m'en veux d'être la cause de cette tristesse mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je soupire face à ce constat.

J'ouvre ma porte et le laisse entrer derrière moi.

« Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? _Tu_ as pris ta décision il me semble ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise maintenant ? Tu te marie _demain_ Edward ! Ouvre les yeux merde ! »

« Je pensais que tu allais te battre, je sais pas, faire quelque chose pour arranger la situation ! »

« Je ne me marie plus MOI ! J'ai pris une décision. J'ai avancé, j'ai fait un choix, pour moi ! Je ne peux pas prendre de décision pour toi, c'est à _toi_ de savoir ce que tu veux et tout faire pour l'obtenir ! Je _peux_ me battre, mais pas pour rien, pas si c'est perdu d'avance ! »

Et c'est vrai. Je peux me battre pour lui, pour nous. Déplacer des montagnes s'il le faut. Mais je ne peux pas le faire sachant qu'il se marie demain. Cette conversation ne mène nulle part, nous en sommes au même point, rien ne changera. Je n'attends pas de réponse de sa part, c'est pourquoi je poursuis :

« Écoute. Retourne dans ta chambre, fais ce que tu veux, prend un bain, un verre, c'que tu veux, fais l'amour à Bella si tu veux mais ne me reproche pas de ne pas agir alors que c'est toi l'indécis dans l'histoire. »

Je le regarde encore une fois avant de partir dans ma chambre pour m'écrouler sur mon lit. Il faut que je dorme pour oublier. Boire ne servirait qu'à avoir une gueule de bois demain et je ne souhaite pas ça pour ma sœur. Je sais qu'il est sorti quand j'entends la porte claquer.

Je me réveille habillé, la gueule enfarinée et pas très frais. Ma montre affiche huit heures du matin. Je me dirige comme un zombi vers la douche. Cela me fait du bien et j'ai de nouveau les idées claires. J'assisterais aux mariages puis repartirais chez ma sœur et mettrais toute mon énergie à me trouver un logement. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, aucun avenir n'est possible entre Edward et moi.

La matinée passe à une vitesse folle, Rosalie et Emmet m'entraînent à droite et à gauche pour divers essayages, me demandent mon avis sur telles et telles choses. J'ai bien saisi que c'était une diversion pour m'occuper l'esprit. L'heure fatidique arrive plus tôt que prévu et je me retrouve trop vite à mon goût derrière mon beau-frère, assistant à l'échange des vœux, à donner les alliances et à les regarder se lécher les amygdales.

Le mariage d'Edward et Bella doit se faire en dernier (après celui de ma sœur et le mien). J'ai annulé trop tard et les horaires n'ont pas pu être décalés, ce qui fait que la cérémonie aura lieu dans moins de deux heures. Rosalie et Emmet sont partis boucler leurs valises pour partir en voyage de noces, je les soupçonne de faire bien plus que ça… J'erre dans l'hôtel, les attendant pour leur dire au revoir avant de partir à mon tour. J'arpente les couloirs sans but précis, déprimant doucement sur ma vie inutile et pathétique.

Au détour d'un couloir, je suis violemment tiré par le bras et coincé entre le mur derrière moi et un torse. _Edward…_

Je vais protester quand il écrase sa bouche contre la mienne. Je veux le repousser mais ses lèvres sont tellement douces ! _Et puis ça fait tellement longtemps…_ Ses mains encerclent mon visage, il appui son corps sur le mien. Je suis désespéré, je sais que c'était la dernière fois que je le touche de cette façon. Je mets mes mains sur ses hanches, le rapprochant encore plus et passe ma langue sur ses lèvres. Ma queue fièrement dressée frotte contre le tissu de son pantalon. Sa langue a un goût de paradis. J'incline ma tête pour avoir un meilleur accès et mon membre tressaute lorsqu'il gémit.

Je l'éloigne de moi pour reprendre ma respiration.

« Wow… » _Merde, j'ai parlé à voix haute._ « Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ça ne se voit pas ? » demande-t-il, sourire en coin, ramenant sa belle gueule devant moi pour me violer la bouche encore une fois.

« Pas que ça me déplaise _mon ange_, mais tu vas te marier dans moins d'une heure maintenant, il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux Edward ! »

Il frotte son bassin contre le sien et je retiens mon gémissement.

« J'ai envie de toi Jasper. »

« Je le sens bien mais c'est pas vraiment le moment ! T'as quand même autre chose de prévu… et ta future femme va se demander où tu es ! Et puis ce n'est pas correct ! »

« S'il te plais… une dernière fois ? »

« Non Edward, c'était déjà une dernière fois la dernière fois ! »

Mes barrières sont en train de tomber, il ne faut pas qu'il insiste de trop… Il n'arrête pas pour autant ses mouvements et mon désir de lui est en train de prendre le pas sur ma raison.

« Je ne peux pas me passer de toi… » Il dépose des baisers le long de ma mâchoire, lèche mon lobe pour fondre sur mes lèvres. _Et puis merde ! Je ne suis qu'in homme faible après tout !_

« Viens. » J'attrape sa main et l'entraine vers les toilettes, on a pas vraiment le temps de remonter dans ma chambre… J'attrape une chaise en passant pour bloquer la porte et plaque Edward contre celle-ci.

Je m'attaque à sa bouche, j'aspire sa lèvre inférieure pendant que je déboutonne sa chemise. Il n'est pas en reste et détache déjà les boutons de mon pantalon. Il le baisse ainsi que mon boxer et se laisse tomber à genou.

Mon sexe se trouve aussitôt dans sa chaleur. Je prends appui sur le mur devant moi et regarde mon ange me tailler la pipe du siècle. Je siffle quand je sens ses dents sur ma longueur. Je le regarde avaler ma queue puis la faire ressortir, enroulant sa langue autour de mon gland.

« Putain, c'est bon bébé. » Je gémis à l'effet qu'il me fait. Il faut que je me concentre pour ne pas éjaculer. Rien que de penser à ça, me fait me contracter.

Je me retire vivement et l'attrape sous les bras pour le relever. Je me baisse à mon tour et enlève la barrière qui me sépare de sa belle et bonne queue. Je la prends en main, appréciant sa dureté. Mes vas et viens sont lents, je veut la graver dans ma mémoire, n'oubliant aucunes veines, aucuns défauts.

Je sors ma langue et parcoure son membre de bas en haut pour terminer sur son gland. Je suce son bout comme une glace, sa peau à cet endroit est si douce. Je fais le chemin inverse puis aspire ses boules.

« S'il te plais Jasper… » Sa voix est rauque et me fais bander comme un mort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon ange ? »

« Tu le sais bien… » Ses yeux sont mi-clos et Dieu qu'il est beau.

« Non, je ne sais pas » dis-je innocemment, « guide-moi Edward. Fais-moi faire ce que tu as envie que je te fasse… » Une lueur d'excitation passe dans ses prunelles vertes. Je veux qu'il se donne à fond si c'est réellement la dernière fois.

Il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux puis les place de chaque côté de ma tête. J'ouvre la bouche et le laisse me guider. Il ferme les yeux, jette sa tête en arrière et me rapproche de son membre. Il le fait coulisser lentement jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Je mets ma main sur sa base et il entame un mouvement plus rapide. J'essaie de détendre ma bouche pour le prendre plus profondément. Ses mains sont serrées en poing et je vois qu'il prend son pied. _Moi aussi…_

Des mots incompréhensibles sortent de ses lèvres, il ne va pas tarder à venir et je suis impatient d'avaler tout ce qu'il me donnera. Je mets mon autre main sur son cul et le rapproche de moi.

« Merde… Jasper… j'aime baiser ta bouche… » Je gémis à l'entente de ses mots. « Ahhh… recommence… » Je gémis encore une fois. « Hummm… c'est trop bon ». Je ne m'arrête pas. « Je vais… je… Jasper… » Je pousse plus loin, creuse ma bouche pour l'aspirer. « Hannn…ouuiiiii… » J'ai enfin ce que je veux. Je bois son sperme, jusqu'à la dernière goute. Je le bois _lui_.

Il tombe à genou, dans mes bras, m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépend. Il loge sa tête dans mon cou, fouille dans ses poche et me tend du lubrifiant et un préservatif.

« C'est pas la peine Edward… »

« J'en ai envie… je veux que tu me fasses tient une dernière fois. Je… je veux que tu me fasses l'amour… » Je me fige à ses mots. _L'amour ?_ Mais quand deux personnes se font l'amour, c'est qu'ils s'aiment ! Je pense que j'aime profondément Edward, mais il va quand même se marier ! Avec Bella ! Cette réflexion a le don de me dégriser…

« Je ne peux pas ! » Je crie en me relevant.

« Mais… » Je le coupe.

« Non, je ne peux pas Edward ! C'est hors de question ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? » Son regard passe de l'incompréhension à la détermination… Il parle d'une voix ferme.

« Alors baise-moi. Prend-moi. Sodomise-moi. Fais comme tu veux mais je te veux en moi. Maintenant. » _Mais c'est que le petit Edward se déride_ ! Et j'aime ça… et ma queue aussi.

« Alors je t'en prie » lui dis-je en lui désignant le coin des lavabos. Il ne saisit pas mon geste. Je le prends par les épaules, le retourne, place ses mains de chaque côté d'un lavabo et appuis sur le haut de son dos pour qu'il se cambre. Je nous vois dans le miroir. _Ça pourrait être intéressant de changer de position_… _après_…

Je lui écarte les jambes, étale du gel sur mes doigts et touche sa fente. Il siffle à cause de la fraicheur. Je le caresse et entre un premier doigt. Il gémit.

« Oh oui mon ange… c'est bon ? »

« Oui… » Souffle-t-il. Un deuxième. Il laisse tomber sa tête en avant.

« Hummm… » Un troisième. Je le sens se tendre. J'attrape sa queue à nouveau dure. Il se détend petit à petit. Je pousse mes doigts un peu plus loin, les bouge pour l'étirer.

_Il est prêt_.

Je les enlève, mets du lubrifiant sur mon sexe et me place à son entrée.

« C'est bon mon ange ? » Il hoche sa tête et je m'introduis lentement. « Putain… » J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait. J'y vais doucement, je sors et entre un peu plus chaque fois. Je mets mes mains sur ses hanches et m'immobilise quand je bute au fond de son antre. Ma queue palpite, j'attends qu'il me donne silencieusement son accord. Il pousse sur moi et je bouge à nouveau. Je me regarde dans le miroir en train de le baiser, je m'imprègne de lui, de sa beauté, de ses traits qui vont me manquer, de son odeur, de sa chaleur.

Je me retire, il me regarde, perdu. Je lui souris, prend sa jambe droite que je lève pour la poser sur le meuble. Je m'enfonce en lui d'un coup, le faisant hurler. Il est encore plus ouvert, je vais plus loin, les sensations sont incroyables et je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. « Tu es si serré ! C'est trop bon… » Nous nous regardons, nos yeux restent connectés. Ma prise se raffermit sur ses hanches, j'accélère. Je vois sa main se diriger sur son entre jambe. _L'enfoiré !_ Il est encore plus beau si c'est possible.

« Merde… mon ange… ouiii… branle-toi… »

« Jasper… j'y suis… »

« Maintenant ! » Nous éjaculons au même moment. Lui sur le meuble et moi dans ses entrailles.

Je m'écroule sur lui pendant qu'il repositionne sa jambe au sol. Nous sommes à bout de souffle tous les deux. Je me retire en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Je prends conscience de l'endroit où l'on est. Je regarde l'heure.

« Merde, il te reste dix minutes. » Je ramasse mes affaires et me rhabille en silence. Il fait de même. J'aimerais tant lui demander de partir avec moi. Mais il est grand et il a fait son choix. Il faut que je me fasse une raison.

« Jasper, je… » Je m'interpose.

« Non Edward. Tout est dit il me semble. » Je lui fais un sourire triste qu'il me retourne en acquiesçant. _Il ne me contredit même pas…_

J'enlève la chaise et ouvre la porte. Je le laisse passer devant. Il s'arrête, se retourne, et m'embrasse une dernière fois. Ce baiser n'est pas pressé, il est doux, tendre et me laisse un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Sa main caresse ma joue, nous nous regardons une dernière fois. Il part de son coté, moi du mien. Je monte dans ma chambre, embarque ma valise et sors de cet hôtel pourri. Je cours pour ne pas entendre la cérémonie du mariage de l'homme que j'aime.

Je repense à ce week-end glauque, et je me dis que je n'ai pas vu mon ex future femme… J'étais persuadé qu'elle allait montrer le bout de son nez tordu… A bien y réfléchir, qui a pu toquer à ma porte pour que je remarque Edward et Bella en train de fricoter ?

Et puis j'en ai rien à foutre, ça ne me regarde plus, il faut que j'essaie de penser à moi. D'abord trouver un logement, et ensuite m'acheter une dizaine de chats… pour finir vieux garçon.

J'ai les boules sur le chemin du retour, les larmes aux yeux, mais rien ne coule. Je me force à rester un homme. Mais je n'ai qu'une envie : faire demi-tour.


	5. Chapter 5

Vu que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie de vous faire un petit cadeau… _*c'est le monde à l'envers*_

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, la fin approche, sachez-le !

Merci encore pour vos gentils mots, aux anonymes et aux mises en alertes/favoris

Bonne lecture

**Disclamer** : tout appartient à SM

o

o

**POV EDWARD**

o

o

Partir m'avais fait un mal de chien. Encore plus que les dernières fois, parce qu'avant j'étais sûr de le revoir… Alors que maintenant, ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Bella avait réussi à mettre le doute en moi, elle avait réussi à me faire croire que Jasper n'en avait rien à foutre de notre relation.

C'était à notre arrivé à l'hôtel, j'avais aperçu Jasper qui montait dans l'ascenseur. Je voulais le rejoindre mais Bella m'avait certifié, très sûr d'elle que c'était inutile, que mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas partagés.

« S'il s'en moquait, il n'aurait pas quitté Alice ! »

« Mon pauvre Edward… tu es si naïf ! C'est Alice qui l'a quitté et pas pour ces raisons ! »

« Ta jalousie te perdra Bella. » Je n'étais pas en colère, j'étais confus, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bella voulait encore se marier. Elle voulait tellement être avec Alice que ça en crevait les yeux !

Elle eut un rire ironique.

« Alice a quitté Jasper parce qu'il s'envoie tous les mecs qui passent sous son nez ! »

« Tu mens ! Je sais que tu mens. Alice ferait n'importe quoi pour emmerder Jasper, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! »

« Alors regarde cette photo ! » Elle me montra une photo sur son portable qui représentait Jasper et un blondinet assez grassouillet. Ils étaient un peu trop collé à mon goût. Le blondinet avait ses mains sur les épaules de Jasper, et ce dernier les avait posé sur son torse. _Non… C'est impossible, je connais Jasper et il n'aurait jamais fait ça…_ Mais…

« Comment as-tu eu cette photo ? »

« Peu importe le comment du pourquoi, les faits sont là, il ne tient absolument pas à toi. »

Je restais interdit, ne sachant que penser, que faire et quoi dire. Devant mon mutisme, Bella poursuivit d'une voix douce:

« Edward, je t'aime moi. Nous allons nous marier bientôt et nous pourrons avoir des enfants, fonder une famille et nous seront les parents les plus heureux du monde ! »

« Mais… mais tu vas toujours voir Alice ? »

« Bien sûr mon chéri, Alice et moi c'est pour la vie tu le sais bien ! » Je reprenais vie et haussais la voix.

« Alors pourquoi tu veux faire ta vie avec moi si tu la préfère Elle ? »

« Parce que je ne vois tout simplement pas mon avenir sans enfant ! Et que diront les gens en me voyant avec une autre femme ? » _Non mais quelle conne !_ « De toute façon, tu veux faire quoi ? Tu es seul Edward, tu n'as que moi… »

Je méditais ses paroles… elle avait raison, j'étais seul ! Jasper m'avait abandonné la dernière fois dans les douches, il ne s'était pas retourné et ne m'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Ma décision était prise… je me marierais avec Bella, parce que je n'avais rien de mieux à faire de ma vie.

A ce moment-là, elle m'a montré ce qu'était l'amour, nous avons d'ailleurs faillit le faire dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Et puis nous nous sommes écroulés sur le lit. J'étais dans un état semi-comateux et je me disais que, finalement, ça ne pourrais pas être si mal de faire ma vie avec elle.

Sauf que je me trompais.

Pensant peut être que je m'étais endormi, elle partit se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain sans faire de bruit, embarquant avec elle son téléphone. Et je n'ai pas pu résister… je me suis levé doucement et j'ai collé mon oreille à la porte…

« Oui Alice tout c'est très bien passé… oui, je l'ai vu sortir de sa chambre… » elle gloussait « oh tu aurais dû voir sa tête !... hum hum… je pense qu'il a compris… on devrait bientôt avoir ce que l'on veut… bah j'espère que ça a fonctionné, pour une fois qu'on baise sans que je prenne la pilule, faut au moins que ça marche du premier coup, ça me ferais chier de devoir recommencer… »

_Putain de merde !_ Je n'entendis pas la suite, trop abasourdi par ce que je venais d'entendre… Bella était en train de me faire un enfant dans le dos ! Avec ma sœur ! Sans ma permission ! Alors que je ne veux pas d'enfant ! LA SALOPE !

Tout se mit en place dans ma tête. Bella voulait se marier, avoir des enfants et un mari pour les entretenir, et fricoter avec l'amour de sa vie… pourquoi pas divorcer et toucher une pension tant qu'on y est !

« Au revoir mon amour, à bientôt… » J'ai eu juste le temps de me réinstaller dans le lit, de faire semblant de dormir et Bella réapparaissait devant moi, essayant de me réveiller…

Je ne laissais rien paraître au diner… revoir Jasper était une vraie torture, dans le sens où je voulais tout lui raconter, qu'il m'aide, qu'il me dise qu'il était là pour moi, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me console et me demande de partir avec lui. J'aurai tout quitté dans la seconde.

Mais vu que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler avec lui… ni dans la chambre, ni dans les toilettes.

A part se servir de moi pour ses besoins, je n'étais bon à rien. Si, j'étais bon à baiser et à être baisé. Finalement, il était exactement comme Bella et Alice, il ne pensait qu'à ses envies.

Je suis donc parti à mon tour. Je ferais ce qu'on attend de moi, après tout, je ne serais jamais heureux ? Alors que ce soit d'un côté comme de l'autre, je décidais de baisser les bras.

J'attendais ma future femme devant l'autel, j'étais placé à côté du prêtre. Lorsque Bella arriva, je fis une croix sur ma vie.

« Isabella Marie Swan, acceptez-vous de prendre cet homme comme époux, de le chérir et de l'aimer dans la tristesse et la joie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui » Souffla-t-elle.

« Edward Anthony Cullen, acceptez-vous de prendre cette femme comme époux, de la chérir et de l'aimer dans la tristesse et la joie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Une vibration dans ma poche me fit sursauter. _Mon portable…_ _Et si c'était Jasper ?_ Il fallait que je regarde…

« Hum… une seconde s'il-vous-plait… » Le prêtre avait les yeux écarquillés.

_Ne fais pas la connerie de ta vie Edward, mon frère tient énormément à toi, il ne sait tout simplement pas comment s'y prendre… je t'en supplie, CASSE-TOI DE LA ! R-  
><em>

Je restais inerte devant ce putain de message de Rosalie ! Comment osait-elle me dire une chose pareille ? Bordel de merde ! Je répondais tout de même.

_Il n'en a rien à foutre de ma gueule ! Je suis sur le point de me marier, fais pas chier ! E-_

_Putain Edward, on t'attend dans la limousine, ramène ton ptit cul ici MAINTENANT si tu veux encore pouvoir t'en servir ! R-  
><em>

Je regardais Bella, qui me regardait. Elle fulminait intérieurement. Je voyais qu'elle essayait de se contenir de ne pas exploser devant tout le monde. Je me disais que même si je partais avec Rosalie, je ne serais pas obligé de voir Jasper ? Puisque de toute façon Monsieur va voir à droite et à gauche ! Les photos ne mentent pas…

Et puis, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagner ? Merde, j'étais en train de commettre la pire connerie de ma vie ! Et voilà seulement que je le réalisais !

« Edward ? »

_Non mais quel con_ ! Il fallait que je me casse de là !

« Edward ? »

Je regardais le prêtre et lui dis :

« Je… je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. »

« EDWARD ! »

« Je ne t'aime pas Bella ! Et toi non plus… je ne veux pas gâcher ma vie avec toi ! »

Je posais mon regard dans les yeux tueurs de Bella. Elle était rouge de rage. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire ironique et prononçais ces mots :

« Désolé Bella, mais tu iras te faire engrosser par quelqu'un qui aura envie de te sauter sans être dégouté des femmes. Sur ce, bonne chance avec ma sœur. »

Je courais comme un dément jusqu'à la limousine de Rosalie et Emmet. Je riais aux éclats lorsque j'entrais dans l'habitacle, claquant un bisou sonore sur la joue de ma salvatrice. La voiture démarra dans un crissement de pneu. Je ne me retournais pas, je savais que j'avais finalement pris la meilleure décision.

« WOUHOUHOU ! » J'hurlais comme un fou sous leurs rires.

Une fois la pression retombée, je respire enfin librement… et je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire… j'ai planté Bella le jour de notre mariage ! Je vais _enfin_ pouvoir réfléchir !

Emmet et Rosalie ont été sympa pour faire un détour sur le chemin de l'aéroport et me déposer dans un hôtel pas loin de leur maison 'au cas où j'aurai envie de voir Jasper' selon Rosalie. Pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin de dormir et ne plus penser à toutes ces merdes qui me sont tombées dessus depuis deux mois.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de me déshabiller et m'écroule de fatigue sur mon lit. Demain sera un autre jour.

o

o

**POV JASPER**

o

o

« PUTAIN ! » Merde, ça fait un mal de chien cette connerie ! Non seulement j'ai failli me péter la tronche dans la salle de bain mais en plus il faut que je me prenne le pied dans ce meuble QUI N'A RIEN A FOUTRE ICI !

Je suis sur les nerfs depuis que je suis rentré et ça ne s'arrange pas. « Merde, merde et MERDE ! » Je mets mes pompes et tape comme un malade dans ce putain de meuble, ça défoule, je tape encore et encore, il se brise sous mes coups. Je gueule comme un malade, contre cette pute d'Alice, contre cette salope de Bella, contre Edward pour ne pas savoir prendre de décision et surtout contre moi pour être un handicapé des sentiments à ce point-là ! Je suis consumé par la colère vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Je ne me laisse le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sors et file au centre commercial racheter un meuble à ma sœur… je suis un homme mort si elle apprend ça.

Sortir m'aère l'esprit mais je ne suis toujours pas tranquille. Quand je pense qu'Edward est certainement parti pour sa lune de miel… gnagnagna… ça me fou les boules !

Je ne perds pas de temps dans le magasin et trouve tout de suite ce qu'il me faut. Ne regardant pas devant moi, et vu que j'ai la poisse en ce moment, quelqu'un me rentre inévitablement dedans… _putain_… et je gueule encore une fois :

« Vous pouvez pas faire attention ? » Je ne lève même pas la tête et trace vers les caisses.

« Jasper ! » Je stop net en entendant la voix étranglée d'Edward et fais volte-face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou là toi ? »

Ses mâchoires se contractent et ses yeux se plissent. Pris de colère de le voir là, devant moi, alors que je ne m'y attends pas, j'attrape son avant-bras pour qu'il me suive dehors. On a _vraiment_ besoin d'avoir une conversation… Mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et s'arrête brutalement.

« Non Jasper, c'est pas la peine. » Cette tristesse dans ses yeux me fait mal mais il _faut_ qu'on parle.

Je ne me suis toujours pas calmé. J'avance vers lui, me mettant à quelques centimètres de son visage. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est bien en face de moi. Je parle d'une voix contenue mais ferme :

« Écoute-moi bien _Edward,_ je veux te voir, ce soir, chez Rosalie, à dix-huit heures tapantes. Sois, ne serait-ce, qu'une minute en retard, et je peux te promettre que tu ne pourras plus _jamais_ t'asseoir sur ton joli ptit derrière. » Je le vois déglutir. Je n'attends pas de réponse, fais demi-tour et sors du magasin sans un regard en arrière. Je commence à avoir la gaule rien qu'en imaginant ce que je pourrais lui faire s'il arrivait en retard… hmmm…

* * *

><p>Dix-sept heures cinquante-six…, je fais les cents pas devant la porte. Je suis comme un lion en cage. J'ai peur qu'il ne vienne pas, pourtant il faut qu'on parle. Avant tout ça, il était mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre.<p>

Dix-sept heures cinquante-neuf et cinquante-neuf secondes, la sonnette retentit. Putain j'étais à deux doigts de m'éclater la tête contre les murs. Je me précipite sur la porte, l'ouvre brusquement et je lâche enfin mon souffle quand je vois Edward, habillé tout en noir, sexy à mort. _Il est venu_. Je l'attrape par le col de son maillot et le prend dans mes bras. Il reste stoïque pendant un moment puis je sens enfin ses bras se refermer dans mon dos. Toute ma tension s'envole. Je respire à fond son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir de l'étau de ses bras mais je le fais à contre cœur.

« Merci d'être venu Edward. »

« Je t'en prie. »

Je nous sers un verre de vin et nous nous installons dans le salon. Chacun sur un fauteuil. _C'est pas plus mal, j'ai pas envie de lui sauter dessus… maintenant…_

« Edward, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire Jasper, on m'a montré ce que tu faisais quand tu étais seul… » _Quoi ?_

« Quoi ? » Ses beaux yeux verts lancent des éclairs.

« Je sais que tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge ! »

« C'est quoi cette putain de connerie ? » Je ne veux pas commencer à hausser le ton parce que je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec lui, juste mettre les choses au clair. Il se lève, farfouille dans son téléphone et me le tend. Je vois une photo de moi (forcément) avec mon collègue Mike, le jour où il a essayé de m'emballer. Je ris jaune en voyant ça. _Quelle fille de chienne !  
><em>

« Ravis que ça te fasse rire ! » Il se renfrogne, reprend son portable et se rassoie.

« Ce n'est pas un rire de joie j'te signale ! Il se trouve que c'est mon collègue, Mike, et que je me suis fait un plaisir de lui démonter sa gueule de batard après qu'il est posé ses sales pattes de vicieux sur moi. »

Edward prit sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne lui en voulais pas, cette photo prêtait vraiment à confusion.

« Je… je ne sais pas Jazz. »

« Mais enfin Edward, tu me connais mieux que ça ! Qui aurait pu prendre cette photo à ton avis ? Réfléchis ! » Il se redresse et me fait un sourire tordu.

« Alors… tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais… »

Je suis maintenant à genou sur le sol entre ses jambes.

« Non mon ange, je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un autre que toi. Comment le pourrais-je ? » Je place un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire lever la tête et je vois que ses yeux brillent. Il me regarde une seconde et se jette à mon cou. Je mets mes mains dans son dos et avale la boule que j'ai dans la gorge.

« Je ne savais plus quoi faire Jasper ! Tu n'étais pas là et j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu… C'est pour ça que j'ai pas annulé le mariage ! »

« Mais tu es parti quand même ? » Lui dis-je souriant. Il se redresse et baisse les yeux.

« Oui… j'ai eu un message de Rosalie et elle m'a ouvert les yeux. De toute façon, après ce que j'ai appris, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? » Mon stresse est revenu à la charge.

« Bella a fait en sorte d'arrêter de prendre la pilule pour tomber enceinte. Elle voulait qu'on se marie pour que je prenne tout en charge. Je l'ai entendu parler au téléphone avec Alice après que… enfin tu vois, dans l'hôtel quand tu nous a vu… »

Je grinçais des dents « Oui je vois _très_ bien ! »

« Oui enfin… Bella disait à Alice qu'elle espérait que ça allait marcher parce qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher avec moi encore une fois. Je suppose qu'elle aurait divorcé par la suite pour avoir une pension… quoi qu'il en soit, elles voulaient un enfant pour elles…»

Je me lève sous la colère et arpente le salon de long en large.

« Mais quelles connes… se servir de toi comme donneur de sperme… espèces de sales petites merdes insignifiantes… si je les croise un jour… » Je ne continu pas longtemps mon monologue intérieur car je sens deux bras me stopper. Edward est collé dans mon dos, sa tête niché dans mon cou.

« Arrête Jay, c'est pas grave, je suis là maintenant c'est le principal ! Mais s'il te plaît, ne me quitte plus, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, c'est trop douloureux.»

Je passe mes bras sur les siens et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

« C'est promis mon ange, je reste avec toi. » Je me retourne et prend ses joues en coupe. « Je ne peux pas me passer de toi non plus, je… je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour partir à nouveau. »

Lentement, j'approche ma bouche de la sienne et goute la douceur de sa peau. Ce baiser est tendre et je gémis au bonheur de le toucher à nouveau. Je le caresse de ma langue et sens qu'il répond à ma demande. Mes mains sont maintenant sur ses hanches, le tirant vers moi pour le sentir. Je souris quand je sens qu'il est dur rien que pour moi. Il entreprend d'ouvrir les boutons de ma chemise. Je voudrais pouvoir l'arracher moi-même mais je veux prendre mon temps. Nous en avons besoin tous les deux. Je le stoppe et il me regarde, perdu.

« Allons dans ma chambre. »

Je prends sa main et le guide à l'étage. Je m'attaque à ses lèvres aussitôt la porte fermée et le fait reculer jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le bord du lit et qu'il se retrouve assit. Je soulève son t-shirt et le lui retire. Je pousse sur ses épaules pour qu'il s'allonge et je déboutonne son jean, que j'enlève en même temps que son boxer.

Je le regarde, magnifiquement nu et à moi, ses yeux remplis de luxure. Il me dit d'une voix rauque :

« Déshabille-toi Jasper. » Ce que je fais. Très lentement. Sa queue tressaute sur son ventre à chaque fois que j'enlève un vêtement. Une fois fait, je rampe vers lui tel un félin.

J'embrasse sa cheville gauche, son mollet, je lèche l'arrière de son genou, dépose des baisers mouillés sur sa cuisse et je survole son membre gorgé de sang sans jamais le toucher. Je recommence pour sa jambe droite. Il gémit d'impatience. Je sors ma langue et la passe sur ses couilles. Ses mains ont agrippés les draps. Je lèche sa longueur et suce le bout de son gland.

« Jasper… » Je chuchote :

« Supplie-moi Edward. »

« S'il te plaît Jasper… suces moi… s'il te plaît… »

« Regarde-moi, mon ange. »

Il peine à ouvrir ses yeux mais le fait quand même. Je le prends en bouche et décontracte ma gorge pour le prendre le plus loin possible, il gémit d'autant plus. J'attrape ses mains et les places sur mes cheveux. J'appuie dessus pour lui intimer de me donner son rythme. Il le fait et gémit encore et encore.

« Tu es si beau Jasper… »

Je coulisse sur sa longueur, utilise mes dents, je veux qu'il éjacule dans ma bouche, j'ai besoin qu'il me remplisse de son essence. Ses mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides, je le sens perdu dans le plaisir.

« Je vais… je vais… putain c'est si bon… JASPER ! » J'avale tout ce qu'il me donne, le suce avec gourmandise et le nettoies pour qu'il ne reste plus une goutte. Je me redresse le sourire aux lèvres et vois qu'il est encore dans les étoiles. Je me hisse jusqu'à lui, me positionne à ses côtés et l'embrasse passionnément.

« Je vais te faire l'amour maintenant mon ange… » Je prends le lubrifiant dans ma table de chevet et m'en mets sur les doigts. Je les positionne à son entrée et attend un signe de sa part pour continuer. Il m'embrasse tendrement, je prends cela pour un accord silencieux.

J'insère délicatement un doigt en lui et je serre les dents pour ne pas me faire dessus. Il est si beau en cet instant… « Plus… » Chuchote-t-il. Je fais entrer un deuxième doigt et l'observe intensément. Je ne voudrais surtout pas lui faire mal. Ses hanches bougent à la rencontre de mes doigts. Je les courbe et l'étire doucement. Je positionne un troisième et attend. « S'il te plait… » Ses supplices sont une torture pour moi, j'ai peur de ne pas me contenir tellement j'ai envie d'être en lui. J'entre le dernier et il gémit.

« Edward… j'en peux plus… »

« Viens Jasper, j'ai besoin de toi… fais-moi l'amour. »

J'étale du lubrifiant sur mon membre, le surplombe et place ma queue à son entrée.

« Tu dois me dire si je te fais mal, ok ? » Il hoche la tête, écarte les jambes et pousse sur mes fesses avec ses pieds.

Mon gland enter facilement en lui et je gémis d'anticipation. Sa chaleur m'enveloppe et l'effet du lubrifiant ne m'aide pas à faire durer le plaisir… Je pousse un peu plus et ressors.

« Tu es si serré mon ange… »

Je fais de lents et petits va et vient, m'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque fois dans son antre. J'arrête mes mouvements lorsque je suis enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Ma queue pulse, attendant la délivrance. Je respire fortement, la tête enfouit dans le cou d'Edward, j'essaie de penser à autre chose qu'à l'endroit où je me trouve actuellement. Il bouge alors de haut en bas, me permettant de me mouvoir à mon tour. Le bruit de nos peaux mélangé au fluide du lubrifiant m'électrise.

« Plus fort Jasper… » Trop heureux de pouvoir accéder à sa demande, je place une de ses jambes sur mon épaules et m'enfonce d'un coup. J'ai dû toucher un point sensible car il gémit aussi fort que moi. Il est à présent dur contre mon ventre. Je trouve sa bouche entre-ouverte et bois son souffle saccadé. J'enroule ma langue autour de la sienne et attrape sa queue que je cajole.

« Je ne vais pas… tenir encore… longtemps… mon ange… » Je glisse plus fort dans son cul et les sensations sont grisantes. Putain je suis en train de faire l'amour à l'homme que j'aime et ça dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu vivre depuis ma naissance.

« Maintenant Jasper… » Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour partir.

« Putain… c'est bon ! » Il vient sur nos ventres en même temps et son étau se resserre autour de ma bite. J'ai des étoiles plein les yeux et je m'effondre presque sur lui.

Nous ne bougeons ni l'un ni l'autre, tentant de reprendre notre souffle. Ses doigts sont dans mes cheveux qu'il caresse.

« Bordel Jasper, c'était… »

« Sensationnel… »

« Ouais… » Dit-il. Nous rigolons tous les deux, encore euphorique suite à ce que nous venons de vivre.

Je redresse la tête et le regarde intensément. Je ne peux pas encore exprimer à voix haute ce que je ressens. C'est bien trop puissant, mais quand je vois ses yeux briller et son sourire, je sais que c'est réciproque. Je me retire sans lui faire mal, m'allonge à côté de lui et l'attire dans mes bras. Nous nous endormons, blottit l'un contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres et la dernière pensée que j'ai est que rien ni personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de notre chemin.


	6. Chapter 6

Hummm… que dire à part que je n'arrivais pas à mettre la suite en place ? Voici un tout petit, minuscule chapitre, en attendant la suite (que je suis en train de continuer…)

Merci encore à tous pour vos com', aux anonymes et aux mises en alertes/favoris…

Ah si, j'ai une question : happy end ou bad end ?

**Disclamer** : tout appartient à SM

o

o

**POV JASPER**

o

o

Je me réveillais le lendemain, la gueule dans le cul, attiré par une odeur qui me mit l'eau à la bouche… omelette, bacon, pain grillé et café ! J'enfilais un boxer et descendais à la cuisine, trouvant Edward en train de danser sur une chanson imaginaire, dos à moi, en caleçon également. Je retins mon rire et mâtais son cul parfait. Je m'approchais sans faire de bruit et encerclais sa taille, collant mon érection contre ses fesses.

« Hmmm… bonjour Jay ! » Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule et je lui embrassais le cou, frottant toujours ma queue contre lui.

« Bonjour mon ange… »

Je mordais légèrement sa peau puis attrapais son lobe dans ma bouche et il frissonna.

« Rosalie et Emmet rentrent quand ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Dans deux mois… » Il gémissait et j'adorais ça. « Ca nous laisse beaucoup de temps pour nous… »

Il se sépara de moi, se plaçant pratiquement à l'autre bout de la cuisine. J'arquais un sourcil interrogateur. Il me fit son sourire en coin.

« Je ne peux pas penser clairement quand tu es comme ça » Rougit-il. Je rigolais.

« Alors, à quoi as-tu besoin de penser qui ne soit pas en rapport avec toi, moi et toutes les pièces de cette maison ? » Il devint sérieux.

« Il faut que je me trouve un logement, c'est hors de question que je retourne chez moi ! » Je marchais lentement dans sa direction.

« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. » Il reculait à mesure que j'avançais, faisant le tour de la table. Il essayait de résister. Nous sourions tous les deux et une course poursuite commença dans la cuisine pour se terminer dans le salon où je réussis à le faire basculer sur le canapé, moi au-dessus. Je le soupçonne de s'être laisser faire…

« Touché. » Sourit-il.

« Coulé. » Je fondis sur ses lèvres que je n'avais pas goûtées depuis la veille. Ses mains prirent place sur mon derrière et les miennes étaient dans ses incroyables cheveux. Le bruit mécontent de son ventre nous ramena à la réalité. Je me reculais légèrement pour le regarder. Il était beau... Et il était à moi. Il me regardait à nouveau sérieusement.

« Je… je crois que… » Il prit une forte inspiration et continua d'une voix faible « Je crois que je tombe amoureux de toi… » Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur ce qu'il venait de ma balancer en plein dans la tronche. _Putain_… « Je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te… » J'ouvrais les yeux et posais un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« Non Edward… moi aussi. » Son superbe sourire fit son apparition et il m'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois. Un énorme poids s'envola de mes épaules et je me sentais étrangement bien. Et même si je ne lui avais pas dit _les mots_, je sais que ça ne tarderait pas. Je me levais et l'aidais à se mettre debout pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. Je continuais la conversation que nous aurions dû avoir avant de faire les fous.

« Pourquoi on emménagerait pas ensemble ? »

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt ? » _Merde_…

« Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, Edward. Je sais juste que j'en ai envie… »

« Non ! Moi aussi j'en ai envie… ça serait bien qu'on regarde bientôt pour ne pas être prit au dépourvu quand Rose et Emmet rentrerons…. » _Ce mec lit dans mes pensées c'est pas possible !_

« C'est une excellente idée mon ange. »

* * *

><p>Nous avions visités plusieurs appartements ces dernières semaines et avions finalement trouvés notre bonheur. Je ne donnerais pas les détails, c'est épuisant. Bref, il était parfait pour nous, c'est l'essentiel. Nous emménagions dans quelques jours. J'avais hâte de baptiser toutes les pièces avec lui, d'autant plus que cet appartement était assez grand…<p>

Assis sur le lit, en boxer, je me perdis dans mes pensées, très lubriques, lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, les cheveux humides partant dans tous les sens, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, me montrant le V sous ses abdos, des gouttelettes tombant sur son torse lisse et sculpté qui donnerait envie à toute personne normalement constitué de… hummm… je me léchais les lèvres d'anticipation.

Il s'approcha de moi, se calant entre mes jambes, lui debout et moi toujours assis. Ma bouche au niveau de son nombril ne mit pas longtemps avant de résister à la tentation. Je léchais les gouttes qui coulaient sur ses abdos et il mit ses mains dans mes cheveux. Les miennes dénouaient sa serviette et se posèrent sur son cul ferme et parfait. Sa queue dressée se frottait dans mon cou. Je la pris dans ma bouche, faisant de long va et vient. Edward me donnait le rythme, ses doigts enroulés dans ma tignasse. Je le léchais, le suçais, le mordais, j'aspirais son gland en creusant les joue, sa verge était ma gourmandise préférée.

Il me repoussa doucement, m'allongeant et me surplombant. Ses yeux reflétaient le désir qu'il me portait. Je le laissais faire, ayant envie d'être passif en cet instant, le laisser faire tout ce dont il avait envie. Il m'ôta mon caleçon et me couvrit de baiser en partant de mes pied jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il faisait monter la pression. Il avala mes bourses, les faisant rouler une par une dans sa bouche et mit ses mains sur mes hanches pour me maintenir en place. J'essayais de bouger le moins possible mais quand il m'engloutit entièrement, je ne pus retenir un sursaut. J'agrippais fermement l'oreiller sous ma tête, des gémissements étouffés passaient la barrière de mes lèvres.

J'étais dans un autre monde. Un monde où l'homme de ma vie me faisait la meilleure gâterie du siècle. Sa bouche était ferme et ses mouvements précis. Il me dévorait et me vénérait en même temps. Il augmenta la cadence, augmentant mes gémissements. J'implorais son nom, le priais de m'achever et lorsque la délivrance était proche, il ralentissait. Je grognais mon mécontentement et il gémissait en réponse. C'était long, et dieu que c'était bon ! Mais je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait qu'il m'achève, j'en avais _besoin_.

« Edward… s'il te plais… j'en… j'en peux plus… »

« Hmmm… »

« Oh merde… » Voilà qu'il ne s'arrêtait plus de gémir.

Ce fut ma perte… je me tendais comme un arc, hurlant son prénom comme un fou, jouissant tout au fond de sa bouche, parcouru par des milliers de picotement et de soubresauts. Il me nettoya pendant longtemps et quand il me regarda enfin, ses yeux brillaient comme jamais. Je l'attrapais sous les aisselles et le remontais vers moi pour l'embrasser. Je me goutais sur sa langue et j'adorais ça. Il frottait sa queue contre ma jambe, j'attrapais le lubrifiant et le lui tendis.

Il se mit sur ses genoux et écarta mes jambes. Le liquide coula sur ses doigts et il les plaça à mon entrée. Le froid me fit sursauter et je vis un sourire apparaitre sur son visage. Je le lui rendis.

« Ça t'amuse, hein ? »

« J'avoue… mais c'est uniquement parce que tu es docile aujourd'hui… » Me dit-il, toujours avec son sourire en coin. Il frottait ses doigts le long de ma fente et je gémissais. Il entra un doigt et presqu'aussitôt un deuxième.

« Oh… ouiii… » Murmurais-je. Mon érection reprenait de la vigueur.

« Jasper, arrête de gémir, tu vas me faire venir… »

« Hum… retiens toi mon ange, tu ne pourras venir que lorsque tu seras au fond de moi… » Je le vis fermer les yeux et déglutir. Il m'étirait lentement et ajouta un troisième doigt. Je le sentais passer mais j'essayais de me décontracter, je régulais ma respiration et me concentrais sur son plaisir.

Il dut voir que j'avais un peu mal car il prit le temps nécessaire pour m'étirer, toujours lentement. Il avait raison de prendre ses précautions car Edward était tout, sauf petit… Une fois la douleur partie, je le tirais vers moi. Je récupérais le lubrifiant pour en mettre sur ma main et j'attrapais sa verge pour l'enduire.

Je plaçais son gland à mon entrée et poussais sur ses fesses pour que ce dernier rentre. Il fallait que je le guide, Edward avait tellement peur de me faire mal qu'il n'oserait pas bouger. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassais pendant qu'il bougeait doucement. Je levais un peu plus le bassin pour venir à sa rencontre car je n'avais vraiment pas mal, c'était tout le contraire. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, mais fort. Il dut le comprendre parce qu'il se redressa sur ses bras et entra en moi jusqu'à la garde.

« Oui, mon ange… comme ça… encore » Il se retira presque jusqu'au bout et poussa à nouveau. « Ouiii… vas-y… Edward… » Chacune de ses poussées percutaient ma prostate et me faisait voir des étoiles.

« Je ne… Jasper… je ne… » J'appuyais sur ses hanches avec mes pieds pour qu'il aille plus vite, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais moi non plus… J'adorais le sentir en moi, imaginer sa queue coulisser dans mon antre… épaisse et glissante, la couronne de son gland frottant sensuellement contre ma chair, sans une barrière de latex… j'attrapais ma queue, me branlant comme j'en avais besoin.

« Maintenant… Edward… s'il te plaît, je veux que… tu me remplisses de… de ton sperme… j'en ai BESOIN… » Et comme s'il attendait mes paroles, il se déversa en moi alors que je jouissais. Nous hurlions tous les deux notre délivrance… « Bordel… Edward… »

Il s'écroula sur moi et je refermais mes bras sur lui. Je l'entendis murmurer dans mon cou.

« Je t'aime Jasper. » Et il s'endormit. J'attrapais la couette sur le côté et je nous recouvris avec. J'aurai, moi aussi, voulu lui dire ces trois mots, il ne m'en a simplement pas laissé le temps. Mais je le ferai, c'était certain, lorsque le moment sera plus approprié. Pour l'instant tout ce qui compte est que j'étais avec lui, comme ça aurait dû l'être depuis bien longtemps. Je me sentais à présent entier et pour rien au monde je le quitterais.

* * *

><p>Ma sœur et son mari rentrèrent de leur lune de miel, bronzés et encore plus amoureux qu'avant. Nous avion emménagés dans notre chez nous la semaine d'avant et avions pris le temps de nettoyer leur maison... Ils avaient été ravis d'apprendre que nous étions <em>enfin<em> ensemble. Nous avions repris le travail et une routine confortable s'était installée. Je bossais à l'appart' sur ma création de logiciel et j'attendais Edward qui devait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre de sa journée de cours.

Ce soir-là, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était toujours joyeux quand il rentrait, mais là, ses pas étaient lents, sa tête baissée, je pouvais distinguer que ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, on aurait qu'il s'était fait percuter par un bus… en pire.

Je nous servais un verre de whisky, pensant qu'on allait vraiment en avoir besoin. J'attendais qu'il me dise ce qui le tracassait, autant ne pas insister dans ces cas-là. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le canapé, prit son verre et en bu une gorgée. Je l'imitais.

« J'ai… j'ai reçu un appel… » Il passa ses mains sur son visage puis mit sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. J'avais envie de lui dire _« et ? »_ mais me retins. Il fallait que je sois patient.

« De Bella… » _Merde !_ « Elle… » Il souffla, redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je pouvais voir sa douleur, sa tristesse, sa colère… « Elle est enceinte. » La bombe était lâchée. _Les salopes !_


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou,

Je pense ne pas avoir été trop longue ! Chapitre toujours assez court mais bon, on ne se refait pas !

Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires que j'apprécie énormément, merci pour toutes vos mises en alertes/favoris et merci aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre.

Le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, alors _mea culpa_ pour les fautes restantes !

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : tout appartient à SM

o

o

POV JASPER

o

o

_Précédemment :_

_« J'ai… j'ai reçu un appel… » Il passa ses mains sur son visage puis mit sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. J'avais envie de lui dire « _et ?_ » mais me retins. Il fallait que je sois patient._

_« De Bella… » _Merde !_ « Elle… » Il souffla, redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je pouvais voir sa douleur, sa tristesse, sa colère… « Elle est enceinte. » La bombe était lâchée. _Les salopes !

« Rien ne prouve qu'il est de toi. »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais elle m'a affirmé qu'elle n'avait couché avec personne d'autre qu'Alice… » Il eut un sourire amer.

« Il faut faire un test de paternité pour en être sûr Edward… »

« Je sais… je sais. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si ce test nous dit qu'il est bien de moi ? » Je ne voulais pas déjà penser à _ça_. Mais je me devais d'essayer de le rassurer un minimum…

« Tu as deux possibilités. Tu peux le reconnaître, ou non. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en prendre la responsabilité. »

« Dans les deux cas ça leur ferait bien trop plaisir… si je reconnais cet enfant comme étant le mien, je devrais verser une pension à Bella, ce qui ne m'enchante pas des masses… mais si je ne le fais pas, elles auront gagné et je ne peux pas l'admettre. Je ne _veux_ pas qu'elles l'emportent aussi facilement. »

J'étais en train de me demander ce que ça ferait d'avoir un ou une mini(e) Edward avec nous. Je n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité d'avoir un enfant. Je n'en voulais pas avec Alice mais ça me semblait impossible avec Edward. Nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais je savais que je passerais le reste de ma vie avec lui. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres en imaginant cet enfant avec nous, jouant dans un jardin d'une grande maison qui serait la nôtre.

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? » Edward me sortit de mon rêve éveillé…

« Rien. » M'empressais-je de répondre.

« Si, dis-moi ! Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire Jasper ! » Me dit-il avec un regard tendre.

« As-tu déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ? »

« Heu… Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Ben je sais pas, je m'imaginais vivre avec un mini toi… et ça aurait pu être sympa… » Je baissais les yeux et sentis une chaleur inhabituelle sur mes joues. Bordel, je ne pouvais pas rougir… la honte !

« Oui, ça aurait pu être sympa, sauf qu'on parle de Bella et d'Alice, et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mini moi mais d'un 'mini elles' ! » Oui vu de ce point de vu, ça change la donne.

« Écoute, Edward, je pense qu'il faut attendre et envisager calmement toutes les possibilités, OK ? »

« Oui tu as raison. » Il me regarda intensément. « Merci d'être là Jazz. »

« C'est normal. » J'ouvrais mes bras et il s'y engouffra. Je comprenais son besoin d'être rassuré, de ne pas être seul face à cette décision, même si au final, elle lui appartenait, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans leurs histoires.

Il s'endormit dans mes bras, épuisé moralement. Je le laissais dormir, me levant lentement pour ne pas le réveiller et installais une couverture sur lui. Il était si beau… Il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune et fragile à cet instant.

Je retournais devant mon ordinateur mais n'arrivais pas à travailler. Je me demandais comment je pourrais l'aider à mon niveau…

_Engager un tueur à gage ?_

Hummm… intéressant mais non.

_Appeler Alice peut être ?_

Pas mal, mais pour lui dire quoi ?

_Bah, que ce sont toutes les deux de belles garces !_

C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça… De les appeler j'veux dire…Alice a toujours eu un minimum la frousse face à moi (sans me vanter hein !) Je pourrais peut être leur mettre la pression et leur faire avouer la vérité ? Je ne tergiversais pas plus longtemps et appelais mon ex-salope… _j'aime bien ce petit nom…_

« Allo Jazzounet ! » _Elle le fait exprès en plus_. Je pris mon ton sec et ferme qu'elle détestait tant.

« Ta gueule Alice et dis-moi si c'est vrai les conneries que vous avez raconté à Edward ! »

« Mais enfin, pourquoi Bella-chérie irait dire des mensonges ? » Elle prenait sa voix nasillarde que je détestais tant aussi.

« Hmmm… laisse-moi réfléchir… peut-être parce que vous vous emmerdez tellement au pieu que vous avez décidé d'emmerder les autres ? »

« Allons mon cœur, tu sais que je suis une déesse au pieu… » Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive.

« Laisse-moi rire ! Si t'es une déesse au pieu alors moi je suis le pro du hula-hoop ! »

« Bon tu veux quoi _Jasperounet_ ? »

« Est-ce que Bella est enceinte ? »

« Tu sais bien que oui ! »

« De qui ? »

« Tu le sais aussi… »

« C'est impossible ! » Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

« Il ne suffit que d'une fois ! Et Edward doit prendre ses responsabilités ! »

« Quand pourra-t-on faire le test de paternité ? »

« Dans un peu plus de deux semaines. »

« Très bien, je t'appelle dans deux semaine alors. » Je raccrochais aussitôt, pas question de l'avoir encore plus longtemps au téléphone. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que j'avais pu lui trouver à celle-là ! Une colère sourde monta en moi. Connaissant Alice, elle disait vrai. Elle est tellement perfide, prête à tout pour nous emmerder jusqu'au bout. Elle a vraiment un grain cette fille. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour épargner Edward. Mais quoi ? La seule chose que je devais savoir est ce qu'il comptait faire. On ne pourra pas prendre de décision tant qu'on n'aura pas fait ce putain de test de merde. J'essaierais de le ménager d'ici là, et puis on avisera le moment venu.

Je fus coupé de mes pensées par l'arrivé de mon ange dans mon bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaie de bosser un peu sur mon nouveau programme. » Pas question qu'il sache que je viens d'appeler sa sœur. « Tu as faim ? Je nous avais fait à manger. »

« Oui, pourquoi pas, il faut que je mange de toute façon. » Je me levais et allais le prendre dans mes bras. Il se laissa faire et pris une grande inspiration dans mon cou. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Pour l'instant on va attendre de pouvoir faire le test de paternité et puis on avisera, OK ? » Il acquiesça, toujours dans mon cou. « Ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête pour ça maintenant mon ange, on trouvera une solution, promis. » Nous restions comme ça encore un peu. « Aller, viens. » Je pris sa main et nous allions dans la cuisine.

J'essayais de parler d'autre chose pendant le repas, lui posant des questions sur sa journée pour lui changer les idées. Ca marcha un peu… Ensuite, nous allions dans la salle de bain et je nous fis couler un bain, ce qui le détendit immédiatement. Je prenais soin de lui, le lavant tendrement, massant ses muscles, dénouant les nœuds de ses épaules et son dos. Après un certain temps à passer dans l'eau, je nous levais, l'aidais à se sécher et l'emmenais directement dans notre lit. Aucunes paroles n'étaient nécessaires. Je le gardais dans mes bras, lui disant que tout irais bien tant que nous serons ensemble. Il s'endormit paisiblement. Je ne le lâchais pas de la nuit.

Je me réveillais au matin, seul sous les couvertures. Je me levais en trombe, m'habillais rapidement d'un bas de jogging et allais directement à la cuisine. Edward était en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Il dû remarquer ma présence car il se retourna et m'offrit le plus beau des sourires. Il vint vers moi et m'embrassa chastement.

« Bonjour mon cœur, assied- toi c'est prêt. »

« Ça va Edward ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

« Ben, je te trouve de bonne humeur… »

« Oui. Je le suis. » Il s'assit et nous commencions à manger. « J'ai réfléchis. » _Ok…_

Je fis un mouvement de la main pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

« J'ai décidé de ne pas me prendre la tête jusqu'au test. » Je faisais un signe de tête. _Jusqu'ici tout va bien…_ « Et je me suis dit que si cet enfant est le mien, je ne pourrais pas le renier. »

« Continue... »

« J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier, et… c'est vrai que ça serait sympa d'avoir un enfant à la maison. » Il baissait les yeux et commençait à rougir. Je posais deux doigts sous son menton pour qu'il me regarde. Je lui souris.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas payer de pension à Bella ? »

« C'est vrai. Mais c'était par principe. J'ai les moyens financiers de le faire et puis j'adorerais les faire chier comme elles le font en ce moment. » Il y avait une lueur de défit dans ses yeux. Et j'adorais ça. Il avait décidé de ne plus se laisser abattre.

« Je suis fier de toi mon ange. Et je te suivrais et t'aiderais dans toutes tes décisions. » Je me penchais pour pouvoir atteindre sa bouche et l'embrassais. Je me reculais assez vite, je ne voulais pas aller trop loin, pas après le choc qu'il a eu hier… mais il en a décidé autrement…

« Viens avec moi… » Prenant ma main, il m'entraîna sur le canapé. Je me laissais faire, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il avait en tête… enfin presque pas !

Il m'intima de m'allonger, ce que je fis. Il enleva son short après m'avoir déshabillé également. Il vint sur moi et sentir son poids et sa chaleur était fantastique. Ma queue commença à se réveiller lorsqu'il entreprit de parsemer mon visage de baiser. Il trouva ma bouche et ma langue répondit activement à son appel. J'agrippais ses cheveux et il poussa son érection sur la mienne, m'arrachant un gémissement. Je grognais lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi. Il claqua sa langue sur son palais et me fit un clin d'œil. Il lécha consciencieusement mon torse et mes abdos avant de descendre plus bas et de passer sa langue sur mon gland.

« Hummm… tu commences à mouiller pour moi bébé ? » _Putain… Edward était chaud bouillant ce matin !_

« Toujours mon an-ge ahhh » Il m'avala d'un coup. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et demandeurs. « Doucement… Edw… ard ! » Il s'arrêta pour me regarder lubriquement. « Tourne-toi. » Lui ordonnais-je. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Je veux te sucer aussi… »

Il s'exécuta et je pu enfin avoir une superbe vu sur son service trois pièces. Je commençais par malaxer ses bourses, souhaitant le faire languir… ce qui marcha car à peine quelques secondes après, il bougea des hanches. Je rigolais et aspirais ses boules dans ma bouche aussitôt. J'eus le droit à un beau gémissement de sa part ainsi que le même traitement. Je léchais sa longueur et il reproduisait exactement mes gestes. _Ah tu veux jouer ?_ J'engloutis sa verge dans ma bouche et creusais les joues tout en tétant son gland. Edward mit plus de temps à faire pareil car il s'enfonçait inconsciemment dans ma bouche. J'appuyais sur ses fesses pour qu'il aille plus vite. Je n'en avais pas assez, j'élargissais ma gorge pour le prendre plus profondément. Cette position était des plus érotiques et il fallait que je me concentre sur ce que je faisais pour ne pas éjaculer maintenant. J'étais d'ailleurs tellement dans mon trip pour lui donner du plaisir que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait mouillé un de ses doigts. Ce n'est que lorsque je le senti profondément en moi que je criais mon extase sur sa queue. Son, qui se répercuta sur la sienne et ainsi de suite jusque je ne puisse plus me retenir et que j'hurle ma jouissance qui entraina la sienne. Nous avalions la semence de l'autre au même moment et notre plaisir s'en trouva décuplé. A bout de souffle, et avant de s'écrouler sur moi, Edward roula sur le côté et trouva la force de ramper jusqu'à moi pour avoir notre câlin post-orgasmique. Je rabattais le plaid du canapé sur nous et c'est ainsi que le sommeil nous gagna rapidement.

Notre petite routine habituelle s'était de nouveau installée au cours de ces deux dernières semaines. J'avais tenu au courant Rosalie qui avait failli exploser de rage. Elle sortait de sa bouche des insultes que je n'avais jamais entendues. Malgré ça, elle était confiante, me rassurant que la décision que nous prendrions serait forcément la bonne et qu'elle et Emmet seraient là pour nous soutenir quoiqu'il arrive. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir des personnes autour de nous qui ne nous jugeaient pas pour ce que nous représentions aux yeux de tous mais pour ce que nous étions en tant que couple. Rosalie était ma force quand je n'avais plus le courage de continuer à soutenir Edward. Et Emmet savait détendre l'atmosphère lorsque celle-ci commençait à devenir un peu trop pesante.

Je jour J était arrivé bien trop vite et bien trop lentement à mon goût. J'avais envoyé un message à Alice sur son portable ''Donne-moi la date et l'heure du RDV'' et elle avait répondu ''14h, Clinique de Saint-Louis. A tout à l'heure beau-papa'' _connasse !_ Elle était incapable de laisser un message correct. Il fallait toujours qu'elle foute la merde ! J'avais informé Edward que nous devions aller à la clinique seulement une heure avant le rendez-vous, histoire qu'il ne stresse pas pour rien. Le tapis du salon aurait été bon à changer à force de ses allers et venues incessantes.

Nous arrivions à l'heure et nous dirigions vers le secrétariat de la clinique où une femme refaite de quasi partout nous renseigna.

Je poussais la porte de la salle ou s'effectueraient les divers prélèvements et je trouvais Bella et Alice en plein roulage de pelle. Je ne pris pas la peine de montrer notre présence et attaquais d'emblée.

« Les chambres sont à l'étage supérieur ! » Mon _ex-salope_ se retourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ohhh, t'es jaloux mon chéri ? On peut te faire une place entre nous deux si tu veux ? » Je frissonnais de dégoût !

« Dis plutôt que tu rêverais de prendre ton pied une dernière fois ? Humm… attends que je me rappelle… si mes souvenir son bon, tu adorais que je te défonce le cul… en levrette, c'est ça ? » Elle transpirait la colère par tous les pores… _prend ça dans ta gueule pouffiasse !_

Bizarrement, pendant notre échange constructif, Edward et Bella n'avaient pas bronchés. _Ils ont au moins un minimum de respect l'un pour l'autre !_

Alice n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, un médecin arriva pour faire les examens nécessaires. Edward à uniquement ouvert la bouche _(hmmm…)_ pour se faire prélever un peu de salive à l'aide d'un grand coton tige et basta. Les résultats seront envoyés par courrier aux deux… parents, postés le même jour, aucun délai d'attente de précisé. _C'est beau la technologie. On peut savoir qui a semé la graine mais pas moyen d'avoir un délai d'attente pour les résultats…_

Ca me tuais de devoir attendre, mais j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraitre, Edward était suffisamment nerveux pour deux. J'arrivais à le détendre mais ça ne durait pas longtemps. Il aurait fallu que je reste accrocher à sa queue vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre, pas que ça me déplaise mais ses collègues n'auraient pas tous apprécié… et les parents d'élèves non plus.

Je fus surpris de trouver, trois jours après les prélèvements, une lettre de la clinique dans la boite aux lettres. Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge lorsque je pris conscience que je tenais notre futur dans les mains. J'avais énormément envie d'ouvrir cette putain de lettre qui me brûlait littéralement les doigts. Non… je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je regardais l'horloge. Edward devait rentrer dans environ une heure et demie, je pouvais bien attendre ? Devais-je l'appeler ? Lui envoyer un texto ? Un fax ? _Pfff, un avion en papier tant que t'y es ?_ J'essayais de voir à travers l'enveloppe, la mettant devant une source de lumière mais rien ne filtrait.

Je décidais d'attendre bien sagement le retour d'Edward en me comportant en petit ami exemplaire.

Une heure quarante-deux minute plus tard et plus aucun ongle en vue, Edward se décida à montrer son joli petit cul ! Il s'arrêta net en me voyant comme un bon petit soldat assis sur sa chaise, limite au garde à vous, les cheveux en bataille à force d'avoir passé les mains dedans. Il comprit tout de suite lorsque je lui tendis la fameuse lettre. Nos yeux restèrent croisés pendant environ deux minutes dans une conversation silencieuse. _Jasper, on fait quoi si le test est positif ?_ Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, on arrivera à surmonter ça ! _Oui, j'ai confiance en nous… et s'il est négatif ?_ On ouvre une bouteille, on baise comme des lapins et on trouve une mère porteuse dans quelques années ? _OK, je suis partant !_

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Edward, ouvre cette PUTAIN de lettre ! » Il me regardait, surpris du ton que j'avais employé. « Désolé, mais cette enveloppe est dans mes mains depuis trop longtemps, il faut que je sache. » Il ne dit mot et acquiesça. Son doigt glissa lentement dans l'ouverture et il déchira le papier d'un coup sec. Il sorti la feuille de son emballage et parcouru les quelques lignes. J'attendais comme un con qu'il se décide à me donner le résultat final mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Alors ? »

« C'est… c'est… »

Puis, plus rien. Il tomba dans les pommes.


	8. Chapter 8

Ca y est mes chéris, on est à la fin de cette mini fiction !

Bon finalement j'ai décidé de faire un happy end ! C'est cool hein ?

Merci encore à tous pour vos magnifiques reviews qui m'ont énormément plaisir, ainsi que toujours les mises en alertes/favoris.

Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, lâchez-vous sur les com' pour le dernier chapitre !

Bientôt une autre mini fiction (je sais pas faire grand, moi) sur nos deux zozos… j'avais commencé il y a pas mal de temps et je voudrais bien m'avancer dessus avant de poster quoique ce soit, histoire de poster plus d'une fois par mois…

Bisous à tous !

Disclamer : tout appartient à SM

o

o

POV JASPER

o

o

Tant d'années sont passées qu'en y repensant, ça me fais sourire. Nous avons traversés des moments assez difficiles mais, ensemble, nous y sommes arrivés. Et plutôt bien je dois dire !

Je regarde discrètement à mes côtés l'homme de ma vie, qui dort encore. Son visage angélique est toujours aussi parfait et je l'aime plus que tout. Je ferme les yeux et me recolle doucement contre lui, laissant le sommeil m'envahir de nouveau. Quelques heures plus tard, il se retourne vers moi, parsème des baisers le long de mon cou, descend sur mes épaules, suce langoureusement mes tétons, lèche mon ventre et caresse le bout de ma queue de sa langue comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace. Je me cambre face à ce plaisir dont je ne me lasserais jamais. Il branle la base de mon sexe puis malaxe mes boules. Ses mouvements sont lents et précis, il sait comment m'emmener rapidement au bord du gouffre.

Je l'arrête pour l'installer sur le dos. Je me positionne au-dessus de lui pour avoir accès au tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortir le lubrifiant. J'en mets une bonne dose dans le creux de ma main et empoigne directement sa bite. Le froid du gel lui fait pousser un cri. Je lui fais mon sourire en coin en plantant mes yeux dans les siens « Ça c'est pour avoir failli me faire venir en à peine deux minutes ! » Ma voix est rauque et chargée de désir. Il le sait et il adore ça. Je déplace ma main de haut en bas, langoureusement, serrant son frein à chaque passage. Je reprends un peu de liquide sur mes doigts et j'écarte ses cuisses. Il aime que je prenne le contrôle, faire de lui ce que je veux. Je me déplace entre ses jambes, ayant une vue imprenable sur son intimité. J'insère un doigt dans son antre, regardant ses yeux rouler sur eux-mêmes grâce aux sensations que je lui procure. Un deuxième prend sa place naturellement. Le bruit que font mes doigts, entrant et sortant de lui me donne envie de le prendre sur le champ. J'ai une vision parfaite de ce que je fais et du résultat qu'y en découle.

« Plus… » Murmure-t-il.

Il gémit à l'intrusion du troisième et attrape sa queue pour se donner plus de plaisir. J'enlève sa main et entrelace nos doigts. Je me redresse un peu plus sur mes genoux, et mes doigts s'enfoncent plus profondément en lui. Il gémit sans retenue.

« Laisse-toi aller mon ange. » Je regarde à nouveau la scène. « Oh Edward, si tu voyais mes doigts entrer et sortir de ton cul… hmmm… c'est trop bandant bébé. Tu es si ouvert pour moi !»

« S'il-te-plait Jasper… viens… s'il-te-plait » Je ne peux résister plus longtemps. J'enduis ma queue de lubrifiant, me place sur lui, en appuis sur mes bras et m'enfonce progressivement dans sa chaleur.

« Putain… t'es si serré mon ange ! » Je ne vais apparemment pas assez vite pour lui car il prend mes fesses en coupe et appui fortement. Je me retrouve enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Il bouge son bassin dans un mouvement frénétique. « Doucement mon ange » J'essaie de garder le contrôle de mon corps. « Tu vas me faire venir si tu continues. » Il arrête et me regarde à travers ses longs cils, un sourire sexy accroché au visage.

« Tu ne tiens plus le coup bébé ? » Sa réplique a le don de calmer mes ardeurs. Je souris avec lui, me retirant lentement pour revenir en force. Il se cambre lorsque je touche sa prostate.

« Alors mon ange ? Satisfait ? » Je recommence.

« T'arrête pas… » Souffle-t-il.

« J'en ai pas l'intention… » Je me mets à genoux, assis sur mes pieds et le relève pour qu'il soit sur moi. « Passe tes jambes derrière moi. » Il le fait et je peux enfin m'enfoncer comme je le veux. Il s'appuie sur mes épaules et suce la peau de mon cou, étouffant ses gémissements comme il le peut. Je prends sa queue en main et le branle, accordant les poussées que j'effectue au fond de son cul.

« Jasper… je… je… »

« Avec moi beau gosse. Maintenant ! »

Nous jouissons ensemble, lui, entre nos ventres et moi en lui. Toujours imbriqués l'un à l'autre, nous nous embrassons tendrement. Je pose mon front contre le sien et observe ses prunelles émeraude.

« Wow ! »

« Je t'aime tant Edward… »

« Moi aussi bébé. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi ! »

Je me sépare de lui pour mieux le retrouver dans la douche. Nous descendons à la cuisine et je prépare le petit déjeuner.

Une petite tornade rousse arrive et nous saute dans les bras.

« Papas ! »

Edward la réceptionne dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Ses yeux pétillent d'amour pour notre fille.

« Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui ! Et toi ? » Elle me regarde « Dis papa, on pourra aller chez parrain et marraine ? »

Je m'approche d'eux et embrasse notre trésor, Jade.

« Tu sais bien que oui ma puce, marraine me couperais les cheveux si je ne t'emmenais pas la voir ! » Elle rigole et s'installe autour de la table pour manger. Nous allons fêter ses six ans aujourd'hui et elle entre à l'école dans quelques semaines.

Nous arrivons chez Emmet et Rosalie une heure après. Ma sœur nous attend sous le porche de sa maison, trépignant d'impatience. Je lis sur son visage son soulagement en nous voyant arriver.

« C'est pas trop tôt les gars, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir venir vous chercher moi-même ! » Elle se retourne sur sa nièce pour avoir son câlin.

« Bonjour ma princesse. Tu es prête pour t'amuser toute la journée ? »

« Oui marraine ! J'espère que j'aurai pleins de cadeaux ! »

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, tes papas vont devoir acheter une plus grande maison pour ranger tout ce que tu vas avoir. » Rosalie me fait un clin d'œil, prend la main de Jade et l'entraîne vers le jardin. Edward suit mais je ne bouge pas. Il se retourne.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui mon ange. Je vais aller marcher un peu au bord du lac, OK ? »

« D'accord, ne sois pas long. » Il me donne un baiser.

« Promis. » Il part rejoindre notre famille et je m'engage le long de cette étendue d'eau.

Je repense à cette journée, il y a neuf ans jour pour jour.

_**Flashback**_

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Edward, ouvre cette PUTAIN de lettre ! » Il me regardait, surpris du ton que j'avais employé. « Désolé, mais cette enveloppe est dans mes mains depuis trop longtemps, il faut que je sache. » Il ne dit mot et acquiesça. Son doigt glissa lentement dans l'ouverture et il déchira le papier d'un coup sec. Il sorti la feuille de son emballage et parcouru les quelques lignes. J'attendais comme un con qu'il se décide à me donner le résultat final mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Alors ? »

« C'est… c'est… »

Puis, plus rien. Il tomba dans les pommes.

« Edward ! » Je m'accroupis près de lui, vérifiant qu'il ne s'était pas cogné la tête trop fort. Rien de grave à première vue. « Edward, s'il-te-plait, répond moi ! » Je lui tapotais gentiment la joue mais je fini par perdre patience et mes caresses devinrent vite des petites claques. _Merde, toujours rien._ J'hésitais à appeler les urgences… Bordel, je devrais quand même réussir à le réveiller par moi-même ! Une idée traversa mon esprit… _Pas terrible comme solution mais c'est mieux que rien…_

Je filais à la cuisine remplir un seau d'eau froide. _De toute façon le tapis est quasiment foutu !_ J'essayais encore une fois la manière douce et me décidais finalement à lui balancer le seau en pleine figure. Mon souhait fut exhaussé puisqu'Edward se redressa dans un sursaut, poussant un hurlement de chien mouillé. Ça m'aurait fait rire dans d'autres circonstances mais j'étais plutôt inquiet pour lui. Je pris ses joues en coupe « Regarde-moi ! »

« Jasper… je…je suis désolé… » Je le serrais dans mes bras.

« Merde. Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Ça va, ça va. Je vais bien. » Il ramassa la lettre à terre puis s'installa dans le canapé. Je le suivis en silence, attendant qu'il se remette de ses émotions et me parle. Je posais ma main sur la sienne, lui donnant le courage nécessaire pour me dire pourquoi il était désolé. Il me regarda enfin, ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. Je déglutis en attendant le verdict. « C'est… » Il frotta ses mains sur son visage. « C'est négatif. » Murmura-t-il. Mon cœur se serra à ses mots. J'aurai tant aimé avoir un ''mini lui''. D'un autre côté, l'idée de devoir le partager avec les deux salopes m'était insupportable. Je plaçais deux doigts sous son menton pour capter son regard.

« Tu es triste ou content ? »

« Un peu des deux je crois… je ne sais pas trop en fait. L'idée d'avoir un enfant avec toi me rendait tellement heureux ! Mais en même temps, je pense que Bella et Alice auraient eu la garde et nous auraient fait chier le restant de notre vie… donc… je pense que je suis plutôt content. » Je le prenais dans mes bras encore une fois et soufflais dans son cou.

« Moi aussi je suis content Edward, parce qu'un jour, nous auront ''notre'' bébé. On va pouvoir faire un trait sur le passé, oublier ces deux cinglés et commencer notre vie à deux. » Il retrouva le sourire, nous étions finalement libre.

Mon téléphone nous tira de notre séance émotion. Je regardais l'écran. _Alice_. Je décrochais.

« Quoi ? »

« T'es content espèce de salopard ? »

« Calme toi microbe, c'est pas de ma faute si ta copine est une chaudasse ! »

« C'est pas fini Jasper. T'as ruiné ma vie et pour ça tu paieras de la tienne ! » J'entendais des coups de klaxons derrière les éclats de voix d'Alice et Bella lui disant de rouler moins vite.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui te prends, mais concernant les résultats, il faut que tu en parles avec Bella. Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus, c'est fini Alice, vis ta vie et oublie nous ! »

« Hors de question. J'te lâcherais pas. » Elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore ? » demanda Edward.

« Rien d'important mon ange. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Lui dire que sa sœur était complètement déjantée ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à passer à autre chose. Il ne chercha pas à savoir non plus, ce qui me rassura. Nous avions décidé de vivre pour nous, de nous aimer sans nous prendre la tête, de profiter simplement l'un de l'autre comme ça aurait dû l'être depuis le début.

Quel ne fut pas notre choc, lorsque le lendemain, à la lecture du journal quotidien, un encart annonçait la mort de deux personnes. Deux femmes. Isabella Marie Swan et Alice Brandon, décédées dans un accident de voiture, sur la route qui menait jusqu'à chez nous. La mauvaise qualité du bitume, la pluie incessante qui réduisait toute visibilité, la voiture qui roulait bien haut-delà de la limitation de vitesse… cette dernière a quitté la route pour s'encastrer dans un arbre. Elles n'ont visiblement pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de quoique ce soit. Les policiers ont trouvés dans la boite à gant un révolver chargé, acheté dans une boutique de la ville le jour-même au nom de Mademoiselle Brandon.

A la vue de cet article, Edward et moi n'avons échangé aucunes paroles. Nous avions une de nos conversations silencieuses. _Elle avait acheté un flingue !... Pour venir nous buter !_ Vous auriez fait quoi, vous ? Bah rien… Vous auriez juste réfléchis sur votre vie passée, présent et future.

Nous en avions conclu, avec Edward, que mieux valait elles que nous… même si pour rien au monde nous ne souhaitions leur mort. L'enterrement a eu lieu trois jours après l'accident. Nous n'étions que deux aux funérailles, aucuns amis, aucune famille, c'est triste parfois de se rendre compte comment les gens font le tri autour d'eux.

Par la suite, nous avons décidé de déménager en Australie… Changer de pays nous semblait idéal pour commencer notre vie. Les grandes étendues, le soleil et le fait de pouvoir travailler n'importe où était un avantage. Rosalie et Emmet nous ont suivi, rien ne les retenaient aux Etats-Unis à part nous. Nous nous sommes mariés quelques mois plus tard, le plus beau jour de notre vie et avons fait une demande d'adoption par la suite.

Nous avons été contactés il y a cinq ans : un bébé avait été retrouvé devant la porte des services sociaux, une petite fille rousse aux yeux verts. Nous en sommes tombés amoureux dans la seconde. Elle avait un an et s'appelait Jade. Le deuxième plus beau jour de notre vie. Nous avions peur. De ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir comment l'élever, toutes les questions que des futurs parents se posent… Nous en avions quelques une en plus… Comment les gens réagiront lorsqu'ils apprendront que Jade leur dira qu'elle a deux papas ? Est-ce qu'il ne lui manquera pas de l'amour maternel ? Lorsqu'elle deviendra adolescente et qu'elle aura besoin de se confier à une femme ?

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Nous n'avons eu aucune difficulté jusqu'à présent. Parce qu'Emmet et Rosalie se sont proclamés parrain et marraine, pour notre plus grand bonheur. Ma sœur lui fournit tout l'amour d'une maman et son mari, d'un grand frère.

« Papa ! » Je sors de mon retour dans le passé pour accueillir la plus belle fille du monde.

« Hey ma chérie, tu as déballé tes cadeaux ? »

« Oui, mais faut que tu viennes avec moi, il y en a un très gros ! »

Je souffle intérieurement… _Qu'a acheté ma blondasse de sœur ?_ Jade me tire le bras, je ne vais pas assez vite pour elle. Je croise rapidement le visage décomposé d'Edward et celui d'Emmet, plié en deux par terre. _Ça me fait flipper tout ça !_ Je traverse la maison pour piler net à l'entrée du jardin, découvrant la tête d'un poney. Il a le reste du corps emballé dans du papier cadeau. Je me sens blanchir alors que Jade saute de joie, faisant le marathon dans le jardin.

« Ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais ! J'ai un poney eeuuu, j'ai un poney eeuuuu… »

Ma sœur s'arrête à côté de moi, me glissant dans l'oreille « je t'avais bien dit que tu devrais changer de maison ! Ça tombe bien, y en a une à vendre juste à côté ! » _Je vais me la faire ! Je vais lui faire bouffer le crottin de son poney adoré…_ « Et tu sais quoi ? » Continue-t-elle comme si de rien n'était « j'ai déjà négocié l'achat de la maison ! Vous avez rendez-vous demain à l'agence ! C'est pas beau tout ça ? »

« Rose… ? »

« Oui ? »

« Court ! » Je me mets à lui courir après comme un gamin, elle rit aux éclats, non, nous rions tous aux éclats.

« De rien frérot ! » Crie-t-elle. J'attrape Jade au vol et l'emmène voir Edward. J'embrasse mon homme qui nous prend dans ses bras.

« Je vous aime mes papas »

« Nous aussi on t'aime ma poupée » Il me regarde tendrement « je t'aime bébé. »

« Je t'aime mon ange. »

**FIN**


End file.
